Pourquoi moi?
by Coweti
Summary: FIC TERMINEE. Je m'appelle Julie Timmers, moldue de 19 ans, pratiquant la boxe, meilleure amie de Lucy Pierce qui est la petite amie de Remus Lupin et c'est là, précisément là, que se situe mon problème. La suite vous attend, allez voir dans ma bio!
1. Où les ennuis commencent

Hello ! Voici une nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Disclaimer : On va faire simple : tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez n'est évidement pas à moi et ce dont vous ne vous rappellerez pas sort de mon imagination (à moins qu'il ne faille remettre votre mémoire en question)

**Pourquoi moi?**

Chapitre 1 : Là où les ennuis commencent.

Ca devait bien faire six mois que je n'avais pas revu Luce, ma meilleure amie depuis toujours. On avait grandi ici, toutes les deux, à Manchester. On avait fréquenté la même école primaire, toujours assises l'une à côté de l'autre et, jusqu'à nos onze ans, nous nous étions jurées de rester toute notre vie ensemble. Mais…C'était sans compter une certaine lettre ornée d'un cachet de cire comme on en fait plus depuis trois siècles. Cette lettre étrange, nous l'avions décachetée et lue ensemble. En bref, Lucienne Pierce (c'est son vrai nom mais on l'appelle toujours Luce ou Lucy) était une sorcière et allait devoir passer les sept prochaines années dans le prestigieux collège de Poudlard.

Au début, ça nous avait fait un énorme choc et je crois qu'à nous deux, nous avions versé plus de larmes qu'il n'y a d'eau dans le Loch Ness. Mais par après, la séparation nous sembla moins pénible et resserra même les liens déjà solides qui nous liaient l'une à l'autre. Maintenant, cela faisait un an qu'elle et moi avions terminé notre scolarité mais nous avions néanmoins continué à prendre des chemins différents. Cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui étais partie. Ma mère étant française, j'avais commencé des études de médecine à Paris tandis que Luce étudiait pour devenir médicomage dans son Angleterre natale. Pour le moment, l'année était enfin terminée et je passais mes vacances à Manchester, dans un petit studio que je louais pour trois fois rien. Une semaine plus tôt, Lucy m'avait invitée chez elle, dans son tout nouvel appartement. Elle voulait enfin me faire rencontrer celui-dont-elle-n'arrête-pas-de-parler (Je l'appelais ainsi pour faire référence à un certain mage noir qui sévissait dans le monde sorcier). J'avais évidemment vu de nombreuses photos de lui et je devais avouer que Luce avait plutôt bon goût.

Je m'arrêtai devant une grande porte en bois vernis. Je relus l'adresse pour être sûre de ne pas me tromper puis, me décidai enfin à sonner. J'entendis des pas précipités en direction de la porte, le bruit d'un verrou qui saute puis, la tête de Lucy passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Le chaperon !

Nous éclatâmes de rire comme au bon vieux temps puis elle me fit traverser un corridor pour s'arrêter devant la porte de la salle à manger.

-J'ai le trac ! Me confia-t-elle en se rongeant les ongles.

Ca, c'était tout Lucy, elle stressait pour un rien. Je lui dirais qu'un ami m'a parlé de son petit frère qui a un contrôle de calcul dans la semaine, qu'elle se mettrait à stresser pour le pauvre bambin.

-Je te signale que c'est moi qui devrais être stressée, là !

-Julie Timmers stressée ? Impossible !

Pour ça, elle n'avait pas tort, si il y avait bien quelqu'un de cool et de décontracté ici, c'était moi.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec une telle lenteur que je me sentis un peu comme le public d'une émission télé à qui on fait subir une « petite » page de pub avant de dévoiler le clou de l'émission qui généralement…Ben…Ne vaut pas un clou…

La porte finit par s'ouvrir en entier et le beau brun qui se tenait debout dans la pièce se retourna au ralenti, me dévoilant un grand sourire charmeur. On se serait cru dans un navet du petit écran mais je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de rater plusieurs battements.

-Julie Timmers, Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin, Julie Timmers, fit mon amie.

Je ne savais pas si je devais l'embrasser ou lui serrer la main. Je tendis la main, il me tendit la joue, j'embrassai l'une, il serra l'autre…Et c'est là que je compris que les ennuis commençaient….

Un choc électrique me parcourut de la tête au pied au même moment où une nuée de papillons quittait mon ventre pour aller s'éparpiller jusqu'au bout de mes ongles.

Je lâchai sa main et cachai mon trouble par un grand sourire niais. Ca, c'était peut-être ma seule qualité mais je la possédais bien : je pouvais simuler ou dissimuler n'importe quoi sous un grand sourire « Pub Colgate ».

Nous passâmes à table et je pus faire le point sur ce qui m'arrivait et surtout, sur ce que je devais faire.

Ce qui m'arrivait, c'était clair : je venais de tomber amoureuse du quasi-fiancé de ma meilleure amie. Mais, quant à ce que je devais, faire…La solution la plus simple était de prétexter une migraine atroce et de m'enfuir en courant mais, ça, ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Alors, je fis ce qui me semblait le moins pire, c'est-à-dire, faire semblant de ne pas avoir d'atomes crochus avec lui. Ne pas non plus aller jusqu'à le détester, je ne voulais pas que Luce pense qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé l'homme idéal, mais juste lui montrer que je ne serais jamais qu'une connaissance pour lui, rien de plus.

A table, je parlais à Lucy, elle et Remus se parlaient et Remus me parlait. Je lui répondais bien sûr mais toujours par des « oui » ou « non » et le grand sourire niais. Je voyais bien que Luce se demandait ce qui m'arrivait à moi, la grande Julie, boute-en-train depuis toujours, qui parlait sans arrêt et lâchait un nombre incalculable de conneries à la seconde. Je me rendais bien compte aussi qu'elle comprenait que Remus ne me plaisait pas trop. Mais bon, c'était mieux ça que l'inverse. Je me décidai quand même à engager la conversation avec lui, je tournai la tête dans sa direction avec une question stupide genre « Qu'est-ce tu fais dans la vie ? ». Mais c'était sans compter son sublime regard mordoré qui m'ôta toute pensée de la tête hormis bien sûr, celle que j'avais très envie de l'embrasser. Le temps passait horriblement vite et moi je restais là, la bouche grande ouverte, ornée de l'habituel et ridicule sourire niais. Je finis par articuler un truc du style « jevoudraislasaladesteplaît » tout en m'administrant une énorme claque mentale.

En prenant le saladier de ses mains, j'effleurai malencontreusement ses doigts et un gigantesque frisson me parcourut l'échine. J'engloutis le reste de mon repas puis pris congé de ma meilleure amie et de l'homme de nos vies en prétextant un travail urgent. C'était ça, ou j'allais finir par lui prendre la main ou par l'embrasser à pleine bouche ce qui je crois, n'étais pas des plus judicieux.

Je me baladai ensuite longtemps dans la rue en essayant de penser à toutes sortes de choses diamétralement opposée à ce qui m'était arrivé mais j'en revenais toujours au même point : Remus Lupin.

Je finis par arriver dans un petit square désert et je m'assis sur une balançoire. Je penchai ma tête en arrière pour contempler les étoiles puis tout à coup, sans crier gare, une énorme vague de tristesse m'assaillit et j'éclatai en sanglots. Cela dura une éternité, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. J'étais amoureuse, c'était la première fois de ma vie ! J'avais souvent pensé l'être mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. Mais si être amoureuse faisait si mal, j'aurais préféré ne jamais l'être. De toute façon, c'était trop tard, je l'avais déjà dans la peau et rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais rien y changer. Mais j'aimais aussi ma meilleure amie et pour notre amitié, je devais continuer la stupide comédie que j'avais commencée lors de ce dîner où je n'aurais jamais dû mettre les pieds.

* * *


	2. Où tout va bien!

Chapitre deux : Où tout va très bien !

Le lendemain, j'ouvris doucement mes yeux, lourds d'avoir tant pleurer. Il ne me fallut que peu de temps avant de m'en rappeler la raison. Je revis tout d'abord son sourire, je pense que je suis d'abord tombée amoureuse de son sourire…Puis de ses yeux, juste après…Puis de…Je sortis brusquement de mon lit, ça ne servait à rien de ressasser sans cesse les mêmes choses.

Je m'approchai du miroir de la salle de bain et entreprit de me rendre présentable. Il fallait absolument que j'arrête de penser à lui mais cela m'était particulièrement difficile vu que je ne pensais qu'à lui. L'image que me renvoyait le miroir était des plus pitoyables. C'était toujours comme ça le matin, j'avais des cernes mauves sous les yeux, les plis des draps imprimés sur mes joues et mes cheveux châtains qui se dressaient horriblement sur mon crâne. J'essayai une minute de me concentrer sur mon pathétique reflet mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginer, lui, passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement, une tasse de café à la main et me soufflant que j'étais très jolie, un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Je me frappai le front de la main en espérant que cela me remettrait les idées en place et partis dans la cuisine me faire une tasse de chocolat chaud. Je la bus d'un trait, bouillante, atomisant ainsi un grand nombre de mes papilles gustatives. Mon regard se posa sur la chaise en face de moi. La chaise qui restait toujours vide, la chaise maudite par tous les célibataires. Cette chaise devait avoir quelque chose de particulièrement émouvant car c'est en la regardant que je fus saisie par une autre crise de larmes. Une encore plus violente et plus inattendue que la précédente. J'attendis que cela passe puis me levai pour préparer une autre tasse de chocolat, boisson qui avait été renommée « Le remède contre tous les bobos » par les soins de ma mère.

En allant chercher la bouteille de lait, j'aperçus mon reflet à travers l'inox de la porte du frigo. Une épave, j'étais une épave. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Qu'est-ce qui me prenait de pleurer tout le temps ? J'étais tout simplement ridicule, oui, ridicule et cela ne me ressemblait pas, je ne parle bien sûr pas du fait d'être ridicule mas de celui de pleurer. Une fois que les pleurs n'avaient plus été mon seul moyen de communication, j'avais pleuré en tout et pour tout deux fois dans ma vie : une fois quand ma meilleure amie était partie étudier la sorcellerie à l'autre bout du pays et l'autre fois, c'était pour la mort de mes parents.

Je revins d'un pas énergique dans ma chambre, enfilai un débardeur et un jogging, empoignai mon sac de sport et partis de mon appartement en claquant la porte derrière moi. J'étais une épave et contre ça, je n'avais qu'une seule solution : la boxe !

Je poussai la porte du gymnase que je n'avais plus fréquenté depuis près d'un an. Et entrai dans la salle n° 21, la salle de M.Tidwel, communément appelé Tid'

Une fantastique odeur de pin m'emplit les narines et je me demandai comment j'avais fait pour me passer de cette odeur si longtemps. Je laissai tombé mon sac par terre et penchai la tête en arrière pour mieux profiter des effluves de résine. Je devais avoir l'air passablement ridicule mais je m'en foutais royalement. Cette odeur m'aidait à me sentir mieux et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

>Julie Timmers ! S'écria une voix bien connue et qui, elle aussi, m'avait horriblement manquée.

Je relevai brusquement la tête et sautai au cou de l'homme qui avait été presque un père pour moi depuis le jour où j'étais devenue « Julie l'orpheline ».

>Bon Sang ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir !

>Et comment, ça fait presque un an !

>Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Ca marche les études ? Demanda-t-il.

>Très bien

>Dommage. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu restes ici!

>Je sais, mais maman tenait beaucoup à ce que j'étudie en France.

>Tout va bien sinon ?

>Ouais, ça va.

>Comment ça « ça va » ?

>Non t'inquiète, je vais très bien.

Mais au moment où je disais ça, le fameux sourire niais, que j'essayais vainement d'afficher, chavira et je baissai rapidement la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard. Je n'ai jamais su mentir à Tid'.

>On ne me l'a fait pas à moi jeune fille, tu veux en parler ?

Il n'attendit même pas ma réponse et nous nous assîmes sur une pile de tatamis. Je disais toujours tout à Tid'.

>Allez, crache le morceau.

>Je…Je suis amoureuse.

>Et c'est si grave ?

>Oh oui…

>Et pourquoi ça ?

>C'est…C'est le fiancé de Luce.

Tid' poussa un soupir de compassion et demanda:

>Et lui, il t'aime ?

>Non, je ne crois pas, j'ai fait semblant de le détester pour ne pas enfin…Pour ne pas foutre leur couple en l'air.

>Ca fait mal, hein ?

>Très.

>Viens, il n'y a qu'une seule solution à ton problème!

>Laquelle ?

>Puchingball !

Je commençai à asséner de violents coup de pied dans le pauvre sac de farine. J'étais un peu rouillée au début, mais la boxe, ça ne s'oublie pas. J'enchaînai ensuite avec un enchaînement compliqué de coup de pied sous l'œil attentif de Tid'. Plus je défonçais le sac, plus mon moral remontait. Au bout d'un moment, je tombai par terre, épuisée mais heureuse.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Tid' et lui avoir fait promettre de revenir le lendemain, je repris le chemin de mon petit studio et au moment où j'arrivais devant la porte, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je retournai mon sac sur le sol pour trouver mes clefs et me précipitai à l'intérieur. Je décrochai le combiné aux environs de la quinzième sonnerie ce qui ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit c'était une mauvaise nouvelle car les gens n'attendent jamais aussi longtemps pour en annoncer une bonne, soit c'était Luce, la seule qui était assez patiente et qui savait qu'il me fallait un certain temps avant de dénicher mon téléphone qui a la manie ridicule d'aller s'égarer un peu partout.

>Allo ?

>Allo, Ju ! C'est Luce.

Deuxième hypothèse confirmée.

>Hé ! Ca va ?

>Oui, et toi ?

>Très bien.

L'échange banal des civilités enfin terminé, elle allait en venir au fait et apparemment, cela ne l'enchantait guère.

>Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fis-je pour l'aider.

>Ben, je voulais savoir comment tu as trouvé Remus ?

>Euh….Très bien. Il a l'air très sympa !

>Ecoute, je…j'ai bien vu que tu ne l'aimais pas et je…

Aïe, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Lucy s'en remettait toujours à mon avis. Si je trouvais que quelque chose n'était pas bien, elle s'en méfiait. Attention, n'allez pas vous imaginer que Luce est une fille superficielle et sans personnalité, c'est juste qu'elle aime connaître mon opinion.

>Mais non, ce n'est pas ça du tout…

>Julie, arrête de me mentir s'il-te-plaît et dis-moi la vérité.

>Luce, tu sais bien que si je pensais que c'était quelqu'un de méprisable, je te l'aurais dit tout de suite !

>Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris alors ?

>Ben, je sais pas, je n'arrivais pas à lui parler

>Ah…

>Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, je te l'assure, j'ai du flair pour ça, tu le sais bien…En plus…Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point cette simple phrase allait me déchirer le cœur.

>Ah, j'aime mieux ça.

>Oui, surtout ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire un effort mais, c'est juste un…un manque d'affinités.

>Tant mieux ! Comme ça, tu ne me le voleras pas !

Luce commença à rire et je me forçai à la suivre. Mais pour moi, cette réflexion n'avait rien de drôle.

>Dis, il ne…Enfin, il n'a pas mal pris mon « manque de conversation » ?

>Non, il n'en a pas reparlé.

>Tant mieux.

>Bon, je vais te laisser, on doit passer au centre commercial.

>O.K.

>Dis, Julie, avant que j'oublie...

>Oui ?

>Rémus invite trois amis à lui demain et je me demandai…

>...Si je ne pouvais pas venir te protéger de ces mâles en surnombre ?

>Oui c'est ça, tu veux bien ?

>Euh…Bien sûr.

>Ben alors, viens demain à 19h.

>O.K. Bye.

>Salut.

Je raccrochai le combiné et une énorme vague de bonheur me submergea le cœur. J'allais le revoir ! Mais je me reprisbien vite,c'était tout sauf une bonne nouvelle !

* * *

Merci beaucoup à mes trois reviewers !

**Alicesadventures**

**Touffue**

**Halexia Black**

Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir!

A bientôt pour la suite et s'il-vous-plaît: DES REVIEWS!


	3. Où l'on rencontre les maraudeurs

Chapitre 3 : Où l'on rencontre les maraudeurs

Je me regardai dans le miroir juste avant de partir chez Lucy. J'avais mis un débardeur blanc, un vieux jean et des baskets. C'était peut-être trop simple mais je détestais tout ce qui faisait trop apprêté. Je ne me maquillais jamais et, la plupart du temps, mes cheveux retombaient dans mon dos en totale liberté. Aujourd'hui, je m'étais quand même décidée à appliquer une petite touche de mascara et à attacher mes longs cheveux châtains en un chignon compliqué. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de plaire, de lui plaire je suppose. C'était totalement ridicule vu que mon but était justement qu'il me déteste. Je courus dans la salle de bain, retirai rapidement les pinces de mes cheveux et démaquillai mes yeux. Je me regardai à nouveau dans le miroir et soupirai, j'étais redevenue la Julie négligée, la Julie que personne ne remarquait. Je décrochai ma vieille veste du portemanteau et descendis quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Quand je me retrouvai devant l'appartement de Luce, de grands rires s'en échappaient, les amis de Remus ne devaient pas être trop coincés ! Je sonnai à la porte et brusquement, tous les rires cessèrent. J'entendis des pas précipités s'approcher et tandis que j'espérais qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Remus, la porte s'ouvrit sur un très beau garçon aux cheveux longs et bruns.

>Bonjour ! S'écria-t-il avec un large sourire. Sirius Black.

>Julie Timmers, enchantée, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

>Sirius ! Cria Lucy depuis le salon. Arrête d'embêter ma meilleure amie !

>Mais je ne l'embête pas du tout, on sympathisait juste !

>Sauve-toi vite Julie, fit une voix que je ne connaissais pas, ce mec est fou !

>Ne les écoute pas, ce sont des crétins, me dit Sirius. Vous permettez très chère, ajouta-t-il en me tendant le bras.

>Arrêtez de m'embêter, très cher, dis-je en acceptant néanmoins son bras.

Et c'est ainsi que nous pénétrâmes dans le salon où nous attendaient tous les autres. Volontairement, j'évitai de regarder dans la direction de Remus et commençai à saluer les autres invités. Il y avait un garçon aux cheveux noirs très ébouriffés, il n'était pas mal du tout mais déjà pris s'y j'en jugeais par la fille qui lui tenait le bras. Cette dernière avait de superbes cheveux auburn et des yeux verts rieurs. Ils me serrèrent tous les deux chaleureusement la main tandis qu'un autre garçon s'avançait vers moi. Il était nettement moins beau que les trois autres mais quand il me sourit, je dus bien reconnaître qu'il avait un certain charme. Ensuite, Luce me sauta au cou, ce qui était une habitude chez elle, puis, je n'eus plus guère le choix et je fus bien obligée d'aller saluer Remus.

Il s'était levé comme les autres et m'adressa un petit sourire timide. Je m'approchai de lui et au moment où j'allais me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, j'eus l'impression que le sol s'écroulait sous moi. Je vacillai dangereusement mais la main qu'il me tendit me permit de retrouver mon équilibre. Néanmoins, ce simple contact physique déclencha en moi un énorme frisson qui me parcourut de la tête au pied.

>Ca va ?

>Oui, oui, pardon, j'ai simplement trébuché.

>Content de te revoir.

>Moi aussi, fis-je en rougissant atrocement tandis qu'il m'embrassait.

>Bon Julie, tu veux un verre ? Me demanda Lucy.

>Oui, s'il-te-plaît.

Nous prîmes l'apéritif puis nous pûmes passer à table. Luce avait eu le bon sens de ne plus me placer à proximité de Remus. Je me retrouvai donc en face de Sirius et aux côtés de Peter et James. Comme Remus se retrouvait à l'autre bout de la table et que, donc, je ne rencontrais plus son regard ambré à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche, je pus redevenir la vraie Julie, celle qui parle à tors et à travers et qui fait rire tout le monde. Sur ce point d'ailleurs, Sirius et moi nous nous valions bien. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, la conversation allant de la culture des petits pois en Afghanistan au denier album des Beatles en passant par la boxe et le quidditch. Tout le monde parlait, racontait des blagues et se lançait des piques. C'était vraiment une soirée très réussie.

Quand tout le monde fut rentré, je restai un peu chez Luce pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle.

>Alors tu t'es bien amusée ? Me demanda-t-elle tout en essuyant un plat à gratin.

>Ouais, ils sont tous vraiment chouettes.

>Ils t'ont adorée !

>Mais tout le monde m'adore ! M'exclamai-je en prenant une pose de star.

>Surtout Sirius…Glissa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

>Oh c'est pas vrai ! Tu vas encre nous refaire le numéro de l'agence matrimoniale !

>Mais non, c'est juste que vous aviez l'air de très bien vous entendre…

>Et c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on va se marier, avoir des enfants et un petit chien nommé Spoty !

>Spoty ?

>Peu importe…Ce que je veux dire c'est que Sirius me plaît beaucoup mais que ça n'ira jamais plus loin !

>Pourquoi pas ?

>Parce que…

>Laisse-moi deviner…

Je déteste Lucy quand elle plisse les yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut voir au fond de mon âme et depuis qu'on est toute petite, elle trouve toujours ce qui cloche chez moi.

>Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ! Déclara-t-elle comme si elle venait de démontrer un théorème en mathématique particulièrement compliqué.

Bingo…

>Mais non, tentai-je lamentablement.

>C'est ça…Dis-moi plutôt qui c'est !

Non ça désolée Luce mais je ne peux pas.

>Tu ne le connais pas.

>Peut-être que si, il habite où ?

>En France.

>Ah oui, en effet, ça m'étonnerait que je le connaisse. Je suis vraiment contente pour toi Julie ! C'est sérieux ?

>Mm mm, fis-je en grattant avec acharnement le fond d'une poêle.

Elle laissa tomber sa lavette dans l'évier et me dit :

>Viens, on va aller boire un verre, il reste bien encore un pub d'ouvert !

>Et pourquoi ça ?

>Ben pour parler tiens, ça fait à peu près six mois qu'on ne s'est plus retrouvées seules toutes les deux !

>D'accord mais qui va faire la vaisselle ?

>Oh ça c'est rien.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, marmonna une formule et toute la vaisselle se lava et se rangea toute seule.

>Tu peux me dire pourquoi on était en train de se crever à la tâche alors qu'il suffisait que tu joues à Houdini pour nous débarrasser de cette corvée immonde?

>Tu sais bien que j'adore ça !

>Cette fille est folle, fis-je en me frappant le front.

Nous partîmes donc boire un verre et, en revenant chez moi, je notai quelques informations sur mon petit ami imaginaire que Lucy connaissait sûrement déjà mieux que moi. Il ne fallait absolument pas que je me trahisse sinon elle soupçonnerait quelque chose de louche et elle serait bien capable de découvrir toute la vérité. En plus, elle voulait une photo de lui et je ne savais absolument pas comment m'en procurer une. Pourquoi diable avais-je l'impression de m'enfoncer?

A SUIVRE

La suite arrive bientôt! Merci à mes revieweurs:

**ENILOC: **Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

**MISS LUP: **Ta review m'a fait très plaisir! Merci beaucoup!

**HALEXIA BLACK: **Moi aussi j'ai vu les star wars et en plus y a EWAN MCGREGOR dedans! Bon je m'égare...En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**TOUFFUE: **J'espère que tu aimes la suite! Merci d'avoir reviewé!

**LILPUCE: **Un grand merci pour ta review! Ca fait vraiment plaisir.

**SOBLACK: **En relisant! Wouaw! Merci beaucoup!

Si vous avez des remarques, des questions, des critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises), des suggestions ou n'importe quoi d'autres n'hésitez pas à reviewer et je vous répondrai avec joie!


	4. Où l'on boit un pot entre amis?

Merci à :

**ENILOC**

**HALEXIA BLACK **

TOUFFUE

Chapitre 4 : Où l'on boit un pot entre « amis ? »

Merde ! La sonnerie du téléphone résonnait dans tout l'appartement et moi je me trouvais sous la douche. Je tournai le mitigeur et enroulai précipitamment une serviette autour de ma taille. Je m'élançai dans l'appartement à la recherche du téléphone tout en inondant le sol avec mes cheveux dégoulinants d'eau. Je découvris enfin le combiné sous une pile de vêtements et décrochai, avide de savoir qui était l'imbécile qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue d'appeler un dimanche matin alors que j'étais sous la douche.

-Allo ? Fit une voix qui ne m'était pas méconnue.

-Sirius ?

-Lui-même.

-Tu m'appelles d'où ?

-D'une cabine téléphonique.

-Je croyais que les sorciers ne s'abaissaient pas à utiliser des appareils moldus !

-Et ben c'est parfois le cas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Demandai-je ayant soudain une espèce d'intuition.

-Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être aller boire un verre.

Aïe je suis dans la merde…

-Ecoute Sirius…

-En tout bien, tout honneur, bien sûr.

-Oui bien sûr mais…

-Bon alors c'est d'accord ?

-Euh…d'accord.

-Génial.18h au Grapes ça marche ?

-Ben, c'est à Londres…

-Ah oui pardon, j'oubliais que tu ne sais pas transplaner.

-Que je ne sais pas quoi ?

-Voyager très vite.

-Ah oui.

-Bon, ben je passe te prendre à 17h59. Comme ça, on sera au Grapes à l'heure pile.

-Ok.

Et il raccrocha. Je me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil sentant qu'un affreux mal de tête allait rappliquer. Je n'aimais pas Sirius. C'était un type très chouette qui pourrait sûrement un jour devenir de loin mon meilleur ami, mais je n'en étais nullement amoureuse. Moi, j'aimais Remus lupin. Mais Remus Lupin ne m'aimait pas. Un instant, une idée dont j'eus honte par la suite traversa mon esprit embrumé. Et si je sortais avec l'un pour oublier l'autre ? Je me frappai violemment le front de ma main tandis que l'image d'un prêtre hurlant « Satan quitte cette femme » me faisait esquisser un sourire. Non, ça ce n'était pas Julie Timmers, Julie Timmers ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Et puis d'abord, rien n'indiquait que le comportement de Sirius dépassait l'amitié, c'était juste un ami qui me proposait de boire un pot. Tout le monde fait ça entre ami et ce n'est pas parce que Lucy a dit : « Surtout Sirius » qu'il faut t'imaginer dans une situation encore plus inextricable que la précédente. De toutes façons, me rappelai-je soudain, j'ai déjà un petit ami ! Selon mes notes, il s'appelait François Dupont…Non Dumont…Et il habitait à…Merde, merde, merde, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de m'inventer un petit ami !

J'allai manger dans un bistrot du coin dont le gérant m'était sympathique puis allai dire bonjour à Tid' et à ses puchingballs. Ensuite, je m'apprêtai pour accueillir le grand Sirius Black.

J'enfilai un jeans et me rendis compte qu'il était troué au genou. Comme c'était le dernier qu'il me restait à cause d'un gros retard de lessive, je décidai de le garder. Peut-être que ça ne se verra pas, me dis-je, en enfilant un débardeur qui comportait une énorme tache de chocolat que même le lavage à sec n'était pas arrivé à faire partir. Superbe, fis-je en montrant mon poucelevé à mon reflet qui, je dois dire, n'était guère flatteur.

Le cadran du réveil qui marquait un instant plus tôt 17h 58 changea son huit pour un neuf au même moment où un craquement sonore se faisait entendre. Sirius Black se tenait devant moi, un sourire charmeur accroché à ses lèvres. Il me tendit une main dans laquelle j'enfuis la mienne, je fermai les yeux et la seconde d'après, nous nous trouvions devant une grande porte dont l'enseigne disait « The Grapes ».

Nous nous assîmes à une table et Sirius, ayant au préalable adressé un clin d'oeil à la serveuse, commanda deux bières.

-Bon, il fallait que je te parle, Julie.

Je faillis m'étrangler avec la gorgée de bière que je venais de boire.

-Me…me parler de quoi ? Demandai-je en affichant mon stupide et habituel sourire niais.

-J'ai remarqué, tu sais.

-Quoi ?

Mon sourire niais venait de me lâcher. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu remarqué ?

-Toi et…Remus.

Je restai un moment la bouche ouverte avant de m'effondrer sur la table en gémissant :

-Ca se voit tant que ça ?

-Non, non…Enfin, un peu.

-Tout le monde a du le remarquer !

-Mais non, les couples se regardaient dans les yeux et Peter ne s'intéressait qu'à la nourriture. Il n'y a donc que moi qui te regardais attentivement.

-Et Lui, il ne l'a pas remarqué quand même?

-Non, tu sais, Remus est fort préoccupé pour le moment.

-Pourquoi ?

-Top secret. Je suis désolé, mais c'est à lui de t'en parler.

-Ok. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait pensé que je l'aimais ?

-Et bien, tu le regardais toujours à la dérobée, tu rougissais chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche et tu ne lui a jamais adressé la parole, ce qui ne te ressemble pas.

-Moi qui essayais d'être discrète.

-C'était plutôt raté mais heureusement, Lucy n'a rien remarqué et c'est ça le plus important.

-Elle a quand même deviné que j'étais amoureuse.

-Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Qu'il s'appelait François Dupont ou Dumont un truc dans le genre.

-Dans la merde hein ?

-Jusqu'au cou.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas très bien comment je pourrais t'en sortir. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce que tu fais est très courageux et qu'un jour, tout finira par s'arranger.

-Tu veux dire que Remus va réaliser qu'il est très amoureux de moi, qu'il va larguer Lucy qui de toutes façons ne l'aimait plus et que cette dernière trouvera du réconfort entre tes bras musclés ?

-Sincèrement, je doute que ça se passe comme ça.

-Dommage.

-Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai des bras musclés ? Ajouta-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Je me mis à rire franchement, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps. Nous dirigeâmes la conversation sur un autre point et nous parlâmes ainsi pendant de longues heures. Quand Sirius me ramena chez moi, il me dit doucement :

-Dommage que quelqu'un ait déjà pris ton cœur, Julie, j'aurais aimé y faire un tour.

-Mais tu y es déjà...entant qu'ami.

-Et ça me suffit largement,tu es vraiment exceptionnelle Julie Timmers.

Je rougis à ce compliment qui était, j'en étais sûr, très franc tandis qu'il disparaissait dans un léger craquement.


	5. Où les souvenirs remontent

Chapitre 5 : Où les souvenirs remontent et le moral redescend.

_« I get around_

_Get around round round I get around_

_From town to town_

_Get around round round I get around_

_I'm a real cool head_

_Get around round round I get around_

_I'm makin' real good bread_

_Get around round round I get around _

_I get around_

_Round_

_Get around round round oooo_

_Wah wa ooo_

_Wah wa ooo_

_Wah wa ooo»_

Je devais offrir un bien étrange spectacle ce matin-là. J'étais vautrée dans mon divan, celui qui n'a plus de fond et qui risque de m'engloutir d'un jour à l'autre, en train de lire un livre d'horreur et d'essayer de me vernir les ongles. Les Beach Boys hurlaient à qui mieux mieux « I get around » et je les accompagnais dans leur « Wah wa ooo », les seules paroles de la chanson qu'on pouvait prononcer avec un pinceau à vernis entre les dents.

C'est dans cet état que me trouva Remus.

Il transplana juste à côté de moi ce qui me fit sursauté en plein milieu d'un de mes « Wa ooo » endiablé. Je lâchai mon pinceau et lançai mon livre dans un glapissement suraïgu, le vernis tâcha copieusement la page 217 de mon bouquin avant que ce dernier ne me retombe sur la figure. Je me relevai rapidement, consciente de la teinte rosée qu'avait pris mes joues. Cela empira d'ailleurs quand je me rendis compte que je venais de me lever et que donc :

a) j'avais une gueule affreuse comme d'habitude.

b) j'étais toujours en pyjama.

c) ledit pyjama n'était en fait qu'un t-shirt qui exhibait mes guiboles à l'air libre et qui comportait l'inscription « Ton village vient d'appeler, ils ont perdu leur idiot ».

Hypersex quoi.

J'aurais pu en rire si Remus n'avait pas eu l'air si grave. Pourquoi d'ailleurs venait-il chez moi sans prévenir, ni frapper…ni même passer par la porte d'ailleurs ?

C'est parce qu'il ne peut plus se passer de toi ! Me hurla une de mes petites voix intérieures. Malheureusement, il s'agissait de celle qui a toujours tort.

Comme il ne se décidait pas à parler, je fis le premier pas :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est Lucy…

-Lucy ?

-Elle…Elle est à l'hôpital…Accident de voiture…

Et merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que tous les gens que j'aime doivent mourir dans des accidents de voiture ? Ca manque d'originalité !

-Bouge pas, je reviens !

Je courus dans ma chambre, sautai dans un jeans et attrapai au hasard une paire de sandales.

-Comment…Comment va-t-elle ? Demandai-je en sautillant sur un pied pour essayer d'enfiler mes godasses.

-Pas très bien, elle n'a pas repris connaissance et doit être opérée de toute urgence.

Il me prit la main ce qui me fit délicieusement frissonné mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire rejaillir à la surface mes sentiments pour lui alors que sa petite amie se mourrait.

Nous transplanâmes et arrivâmes directement dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital où une infirmière tenta de nous rassurer sans y arriver pour autant. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc rouge et je me rendis compte qu'il me tenait toujours la main…ou que plutôt nous nous tenions toujours la main…à moins qu'il n'y ait que moi qui tienne la sienne. C'était difficile à voir et j'en avais marre de me focaliser sur des trucs aussi débiles alors que ma meilleure amie se battait contre la mort. Remus sembla remarquer mon regard insistant sur nos doigts nouées et retira rapidement sa main. Peut-être qu'il avait cru que ça me gênait alors que j'étais juste en train de compter nos doigts ou alors, peut-être que ça l'embêtait lui.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais regardé nos mains ? Il ne s'en serait peut-être pas rendu compte et à l'heure qu'il est, je ne serais pas en train de frissonner bêtement parce que la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau me manque…Oh ta gueule Julie, pense à Lucy !

Un médecin en blouse blanche passa près de notre banc et Remus lui demanda comment les choses se passaient. Le médecin nous apprit que lui et son équipe faisaient tout leur possible et nous adressa un petit sourire rassurant pas convainquant pour deux sous.

-Tout notre possible…Ils disent tous ça, ils avaient dit ça aussi l'autre fois et ça n'a rien changé.

Remus me regarda d'un air curieux et je me rendis compte que j'avais parlé tout haut.

-J'avais douze ans, je partais en vacances avec mes parents et mon père conduisait. Ma mère fredonnait une chanson en français dont je ne saisissais pas tout à fait le sens et mon père pianotait nerveusement sur le volant, impatient de sortir des embouteillages.

J'avais commencé à parler sans même y faire attention, je n'avais jamais raconté ça à personne, je m'étais toujours contentée de raconter le strict nécessaire : « mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture point barre ». Je ne sais pas si c'était son regard confiant ou le simple fait que je l'aimais par-dessus tout, mais j'avais soudain eu envie de me confier à lui, de lui raconter tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps. J'en avais marre de toujours tout garder pour moi, de ne jamais me plaindre, pour toujours avoir l'air forte.

-Nous étions sur l'autoroute, il faisait nuit mais le trafic était toujours important et nous n'avancions pas. Mon père décida de prendre la première sortie sur la droite, il ne devait pas très bien savoir où il allait mais tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était d'avancer et de ne pas rester bloqué bêtement. Il n'y avait personne sur cette route. Elle passait à travers les bois et n'était pas éclairée. Mon père roulait doucement de peur qu'un animal ne décide de traverser la route mais pas assez pour éviter la voiture qui arriva droit sur nous. Elle roulait avec ses phares éteints et nous n'avions pas pu la voir à temps, elle ne freina pas et mon père fut obligé de faire une embardée sur le côté. La voiture ne s'arrêta pas non plus quand elle vit que nous avions heurté un arbre de plein fouet. Aucun de nous n'avait de ceinture. A l'époque, ce n'était pas encore obligatoire. Mon père tendit son bras pour empêcher ma mère d'être projetée en avant. J'entendis des éclats de verre partout puis je me cognai violemment la tête contre le siège de mon père et perdis connaissance. Quand je me réveillai, tout était silencieux, je sortis de la voiture et ouvrit la portière avant. Mon père respirait difficilement, il avait une blessure à la tête et ça n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Ma mère, elle, ne bougeait plus. Le geste désespéré de mon père au moment de l'impact l'avait empêché de passer par-dessus bord mais sa tête avait quand même heurté le pare-brise. Je secouai nerveusement mon père et il finit par reprendre connaissance. Personne ne passait sur la route et il me demanda d'aller chercher de l'aide. Il me dit qu'il devait y avoir un village dans les environs et que si je voyais une voiture, je devais l'arrêter pour qu'elle vienne nous aider. Mon père avait les jambes cassées et parlait de plus en plus difficilement, il regarda ma mère puis me dit que je devais faire vite. « D'accord papa », c'était ce que j'avais dit avant de partir en courant. Si j'avais su que c'était la dernière fois que je lui parlais, je lui aurais sûrement dit autre chose mais je ne me rendais pas bien compte de la gravité de la situation. Je courus à en perdre haleine droit devant moi. Tout était noir, c'était une nuit sans lune, je ne voyais pas où était la route et j'avais peur de m'enfoncer dans les bois sans m'en rendre compte. Aucune voiture ne passait par là et il n'y avait aucune lumière laissant présumé l'existence d'un village dans les environs. Il n'y avait rien. Rien que moi et ma peur, rien que moi et la chose qui restait tapie dans les bois. Celle qui me suivait du regard, guettant le moment où je m'effondrerais. Celle répétait : « Cours petite fille, ça ne sert à rien, tu sais que c'est trop tard, mais cours petite fille, je t'attends ». Je continuais à courir, je ne savais plus où j'étais ni depuis combien de temps je courais. Des branches d'arbre me giflaient la figure, il faisait noir…très noir et personne ne venait m'aider, personne n'entendait mes hurlements.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mise à pleurer. Remus m'avait prise dans ses bras et j'avais appuyé ma tête contre son épaule. Je hoquetais et frissonnais, tout ce que j'avais ressenti cette nuit-là et que j'avais enterré du mieux que je pouvais revenait en grosses vagues qui me submergeaient et dans lesquelles je me noyais sans pouvoir y échapper.Remus passait doucement sa main dans mes cheveux ce qui, peu à peu, réussit à m'apaiser et je pus reprendre mon récit, j'avais envie d'aller jusqu' au bout pour affronter une fois pour toutes mes cauchemars.

-Au moment où j'allais renoncer et m'écrouler sur le sol, j'entendis un bruit, un bruit de moteur. Puis, soudain, je vis les phares d'une voiture et tout s'éclaira. Je regagnai en courant la route dont je ne m'étais miraculeusement pas trop éloignée et adressai de grands signes au véhicule. Celui-ci s'arrêta. J'expliquai rapidement au conducteur la situation et il me fit monter à bord. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années très gentil qui ne cessait de répéter « calme-toi, c'est fini ». Mais rien n'était fini, quand nous arrivâmes à la voiture, mon père avait à nouveau perdu connaissance et j'aidai l'homme à les transporter dans sa voiture. A l'époque il n'y avait pas encore de téléphone portable, nous n'avions donc aucun moyen d'appeler une ambulance. Sans que je ne me souvienne vraiment comment, je m'étais retrouvée dans une salle d'attente un peu comme celle-ci. Les médecins courraient dans les couloirs et parlaient tout bas avec des airs graves. L'homme qui nous avait amené ici avait du repartir et je me retrouvai à nouveau toute seule. Personne ne s'occupait de moi à part quelques infirmières qui passaient devant moi et me lançaient des regards compatissants. Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, un docteur s'approcha de moi. Rien qu'à son regard, je savais que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes et en effet, elles ne l'étaient pas. Ma mère était déjà morte en arrivant ici et mon père avait perdu trop de sang, on n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver mais les médecins avaient fait tout leur possible. Tout avait été une question de temps. Quand j'étais partie chercher de l'aide, ils étaient tous les deux encore en vie. Si la voiture, qui avait été à la cause de tout ça, s'était arrêtée ou si j'avais été plus rapide, mes parents seraient toujours là et je ne me serais pas sentie si seule pendant toutes ces années. J'ai du aller vivre chez une voisine avec qui je ne m'entendais pas très bien. Heureusement, je ne faisais qu'y loger. Le reste de la journée, je le passais chez Tid', le meilleur ami de mon père et mon prof de boxe. Mais les seuls moments où je me sentais vraiment bien, c'était quand Lucy était chez elle. Malheureusement, la plupart du temps, elle était à Poudlard et maintenant…maintenant, elle risque de partir encore plus loin.

Petit à petit, mes larmes se tarirent et je me trouvai soudain trèsridicule. J'essuyai les dernières larmes qui roulaient encore sur mes joues puis murmurai :

-Désolée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je…Lucy est peut-être en train de mourir et moi je t'emmerde avec mes histoires à la con et je fous de la morve sur ta chemise.

-Ce ne sont pas des histoires à la con. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être toujours si forte et tu ne dois pas avoir honte de montrer tes sentiments.

Nous prîmes soudain conscience que nous étions toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je me relevai doucement, de peur de trop montrer mes sentiments justement.

Je rougis légèrement et contemplai d'un air intéressé mes pieds à moitié vernis.

Soudain, je pensai tristement qu'au moment où j'avais vernis le gauche, Lucy était encore en vie et que quand je m'attaquerais au droit, elle ne serait peut-être plus de ce monde.

A SUIVRE

**RAR :**

**Lily: **Je crois que c'est toi qui a reviewé les deux fois mais je vais répondre aux deux séparément. En tout cas, merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que ton histoire semblable à celle que j'écrisva s'arranger!

**Soblack:** Celui-ci est moins drôle...Merci pour la review!

**Halexia Black: **Merci de reviewer tous mes chapitres, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je continue!

**Lily: **Merci! Je sais, si tu es la même personne je te l'ai déjà dit mais bon, une review et positive en plus, çafait toujours plaisir!

**Touffue:** Et oui, je pense que t'es déjà partie mais c'est pas grave, je sais pas quand tu rentres mais je vais essayé d emettre le plus de chapitres possible avant ton retour!


	6. Où l'on se rapproche dangereusement

Chapitre 6: Où l'on se raproche dangereusement.

Les médecins refusaient toujours de se prononcer sur l'état de Lucy qui était encore au bloc. Remus et moi avions beaucoup parlé au début, mais plus les heures passaient, plus nous devenions silencieux, le verdict des médicomages se faisant de plus en plus imminent. Je ne sais plus vraiment à quel moment je m'endormis mais quand je me réveillai, la nuit était tombée. Je me dégageai vivement de l'épaule de Remus qui n'avait pas osé bouger de peur de me réveiller et l'interrogeai du regard. Il me répondit que l'opération s'était bien passée mais qu'il fallait attendre que Lucy se réveille pour en avoir la confirmation. Il me proposa de passer chez lui pour manger un morceau avec Sirius, James et Peter et comme je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver toute seule chez moi, j'acceptai l'invitation.

Il me fit transplaner dans son salon et je constatai avec surprise qu'il était rempli de caisses. Je m'interrogeai un instant sur cette déco genre camp de réfugiés puis compris : ces cartons appartenaient à Lucy, elle s'apprêtait à emménager chez lui.

-Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, me dit-il en allant dans la cuisine.

-Je peux t'aider ? Demandai-je en le voyant sortir une casserole.

-Si tu veux.

-Je te préviens, je ne sais absolument pas cuisiner.

-Pas grave, moi non plus.

-Bon…omelette ?

-OK.

-Au fait, on ne sait pas faire ça avec la magie ?

-Si…mais j'ai jamais appris les formules !

Quelques catastrophes culinaires plus tard, les trois autres maraudeurs arrivaient avec Lily. Ils demandèrent tous des nouvelles de Lucy, mais nous ne pûmes guère les rassurer. L'opération avait réussi ou du moins Lucy y avait survécu mais elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée et les médecins n'étaient pas très bavards ce qui n'était pas des plus encourageant.

Pendant tout le repas, si on peut appeler ainsi une omelette bourrée de petits morceaux de coquilles, l'unique sujet de conversation fut l'accident. Tout le monde voulait savoir où et quand ça c'était passé, comment elle avait fait son compte et où elle voulait aller avec cet engin moldu. Remus essayait de répondre aux questions du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il ne savait pas grand-chose. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, Lucy lui avait juste dit qu'elle allait voir ses parents. Quelques heures plus tard, Ste-Mangouste lui téléphonait et il partait me mettre au courant de la situation avant de s'y rendre.

Finalement, Lily dévia la conversation sur un autre sujet « plus joyeux » selon elle. En fait, c'aurait pu être une très bonne idée si elle avait choisi un autre sujet que : François Dumont, mon petit ami fictif. Sirius me jetait un regard amusé tandis que Remus me regardait étrangement. Tout le monde me questionnait, apparemment ravi de cette heureuse nouvelle et je fus obligée d'arborer à nouveau mon sourire niais pendant que j'alignais un nombre impressionnant de mensonges à la seconde. Sirius avait le chic pour poser les questions les plus embarrassantes et je ne manquais pas de le foudroyer du regard tandis que j'essayais de rassembler mes idées pour ne pas me trahir. Je pense que c'est à ce moment que je pris une sacrée bonne résolution, celle de ne plus jamais mentir, mais malheureusement, je ne m'y suis jamais tenue.

Je réussis à aiguiller la conversation sur les déboires amoureux de ce cher Sirius en le gratifiant d'un sourire perfide. Remus qui avait du comprendre ma manœuvre m'adressa un clin d'œil discret. J'allais lui sourire puis me rappelai que j'étais censée le détester. Ce n'était pas parce que ma meilleure amie avait subitement décidé de flirter avec la mort que je devais lui sauter dessus. J'avais pleuré dans ses bras, dormi sur son épaule, entretenu la conversation et maintenant je m'apprêtai à lui sourire comme une amoureuse éperdue, ce que, en pensant, j'étais. Le bouton «alerte», qui devait se trouver quelque part dans l'espèce debouillie qui me servait de cerveau, se déclencha et bourdonna à mes oreilles. Ne dévoile pas ton jeu, Julie ! Je fis soudain semblant de ne plus le voir et contemplai avec le plus grand intérêt mon set de table tandis que Sirius était obligé d'énumérer une à une la moindre de ses relations amoureuses. Il en était à la quarante-et-unième quand le téléphone sonna.

Remus se précipita dessus et décrocha. Il appuya sur le bouton « haut-parleur » et nous pûmes tous suivre la conversation.

C'était l'hôpital, Lucy était sauvée.

En entendant ces mots, tout le monde hurla de joie, moi y compris, même si une drôle de pensée me tourmentait.

Avais-je espéré la mort de Lucy pour avoir la voie libre avec Remus ? Non, bien sûr que non mais…la pensée que si elle mourrait, Remus serait à moi m'avait traversé l'esprit. Plus d'une fois. Je m'étais bien sûr refusée d'y penser davantage mais elle revenait sans cesse. Si Lucy mourrait, tout irait mieux pour moi. Je fus prise d'un accès de panique et si j'avais été seule, je me serais giflée pour me remettre les idées en place. Je n'avais pas souhaité la mort de Luce et je ne la souhaiterais jamais.

Remus raccrocha et répéta ce que nos cris nous avaient empêché d'entendre.

Lucy était très faible mais son état était stable. Pour le moment, elle était dans le coma mais elle en sortirait d'ici peu. Dans deux ou trois jours, elle devrait quitter l'hôpital déjà surpeuplé et rentrer chez elle mais il faudrait quelqu'un à son chevet pour guetter son réveil. Les médicomages la brancheraient sur toutes sortes d'appareils et au moindre problème, il suffirait de prévenir Ste-Mangouste pour qu'une armée de médecins transplane dans sa chambre.

-Eh ben mon pauvre Remus, tu vas te fatiguer à lui tenir la main toute la nuit, constata Sirius.

-Je peux la veiller aussi, dis-je sans me rendre compte que cela impliquait que j'allais devoir dormir également chez Luce.

-Merci, me dit Remus avec un sourire auquel j'eus bien du mal à ne pas répondre. Mais il y a un autre problème, l'appartement de Lucy est beaucoup trop petit pour qu'on puisse y installer toutes les machines et de plus, elle est trop faible pour transplaner et son appart est plein d'escaliers, ce qui ne facilitera pas ses déplacements à son réveil.

-J'ai peut-être une idée, commençai-je, j'ai toujours les clés de la maison de mes parents. C'est beaucoup trop grand pour moi et comme je suis la plupart du temps en France, je la loue gratuitement à des vacanciers à condition qu'ils l'entretiennent. Pour le moment, il n'y a personne.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais de retour chez moi. Le lendemain, j'irai aménager mon ancienne maison avec Remus pour qu'elle puisse accueillir Lucy.

J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer inexorablement dans un marécage grouillant de problèmes. Je voulais à tout prix que Remus me déteste autant que j'avais l'air de le détester-enfin, je ne le voulais pas vraiment mais cela facilitrait nettement les choses- mais maintenant, non seulement, j'allais passer la journée de demain en tête-à-tête avec lui mais en plus nous allions devoir dormir sous le même toit !

* * *

**Note: **je pars pour quinze jours donc il faudra attendre un peu pour la suite! Bisous à tous et merci pour les reviews! 

**R.A.R.:**

**Anabeille: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review!Et oui, je gère la situation, surprise surprise pour la suite!

**Smoke: **Et oui! Merci pour la review!

**Halexia Black: **Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi.

**Faby.Fan: **Merci beaucoup, et aussi pour la review de "il n'est jamais trop tard", ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

**Lilpuce: **Alors là, un énorme merci! Pour le nom des chapitres ben, comme je n'ai jamais lu le livre je ne sais pas mais j'ai mis ça comme ça. C'est d'ailleurs la première fic à laquel je mets des noms aux chapitres. C'est vrai que Sirius ne la connaît pas bien mais Lucy ui abeaucoup parlé d'elle pendant leur scolarité, on va dire ça. Encore merci!

**Wéthilde: **Merci pour ta review! Ewan au pouvoir! Mets ta fic ercredi, t'es obligée!

**La folleuh: **de rien pour mes reviews et merci pour les tiennes! Ca fait vraiment plaisir!


	7. Où l'on se pose trop de questions

**PETIT MOT **: Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour mon retard, je crois que ça fait à peu près trois semaines que je n'ai plus posté ce chapitre. (Plus ?...C'est possible…). A cela, il y a plusieurs raisons, de bonnes comme de mauvaises. De un, ben je suis partie environs quinze jours loin de chez moi et de mon ordinateur. De deux, quand je suis revenue, je n'ai pas été souvent chez moi et de trois, j'avais d'autres fics qui attendaient depuis encore plus de temps (honte à moi…). Mais bon, l'important c'est que le nouveau chapitre soit là, non ?

**R.A.R. :**

**VANOUCHKA 24 : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite.

**GIOVANNAPOTTER : **Merci pour la review ! Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir !

**HALEXIA BLACK : **Et ouais, mais elle ne s'y est pas mise toute seule, j'en suis un tout petit peu responsable. Merci pour la review !

**FABY.FAN : **Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également !

**LILY : **Désolée, c'est vrai que j'ai traîné mais ça ne se reproduira plus !

**LA FOLLEUH : **J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira aussi…Quelque chose me dit que tout dépend de moi…Merci d'avoir reviewé !

**FLORE : **Franchement, un grand grand merci à ma sérial-revieweuse adorée. Moi qui pensais ne plus jamais te revoir sur ce site ! Sophie nous invite pour une virée à Namur un de ces quatre, ça te dit ?

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Continuez surtout !**

Chapitre 7 : Où l'on se pose trop de questions

Quand j'étais arrivée devant mon ancienne maison, il était déjà là. Assis sur les marches du perron, le regard perdu dans le vide, il ne me remarqua pas tout suite.

-Salut ! Lançai-je pour le sortir de ses pensées, ce qui marcha à merveille vu qu'il fit un bond d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

-Oh, salut Julie, je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver.

Et ben mon pote, tu devais être sacrément distrait car mon entourage n'arrête pas de me répéter que je suis aussi discrète qu'un mammouth dans un ballet de danse classique.

-On rentre ? Demandai-je en sortant un vieux trousseau de clé de ma poche.

J'ouvris la porte qui grinça agréablement, exactement comme dix ans auparavant. Personne n'avait donc pensé à la huiler pendant tout ce temps ? Je jetai anxieusement un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et constatai que rien n'avait bougé. Plus je m'avançais dans le corridor plus j'avais la désagréable impression d'avoir remonté le temps. Les meubles étaient encore tous là, aux mêmes places. Je m'attendais presque à trouver d'une minute à l'autre mes parents dans la cuisine en train de siroter leur indécrottable tasse de thé dont, à leur grand désespoir, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à me faire ingurgiter la moindre goutte. J'ouvris la première porte, celle qui donnait sur le salon et la sensation s'estompa. Il y avait quelques petites erreurs, les canapés étaient recouverts de draps blancs et il manquait un vase ou deux sur les étagères. Le papier peint non plus n'était pas le même, un des locataires avait du remplacer l'ancien. En tout cas si une chose était sûre, c'était bien que ce dernier n'avait aucun goût.

Je fis brièvement visiter mon « home sweet home » à Remus qui en sembla satisfait puis nous commençâmes à enlever les grandes couvertures qui protégeaient les meubles de la poussière.

Pendant tout le temps que dura notre « réaménagement », j'eus bien du mal à tenir mon sale rôle. Je m'efforçais de ne pas trop rire à ses plaisanteries, juste par politesse, de ne pas engager la conversation sur des sujets autres que, par exemple, la disposition du canapé dans la salle à manger, et de ne pas frissonner quand sa main me frôlait ni de le regarder dans les yeux, ce qui aurait pu m'être fatal.

S'il avait encore des doutes sur mon comportement avant d'arriver ici, il ne devait plus en avoir aucun maintenant. Je jouais tellement bien la comédie qu'il devait être convaincu d'avoir été mon pire ennemi dans une autre vie. Cette situation me mettait d'ailleurs hors de moi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devais jouer ce jeu stupide ? Je voulais tellement qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas que je l'aimais que j'avais été trop loin.

Comment allais-je faire à présent? Cacher mes sentiments était une chose, mais faire semblant de détester l'homme de ma vie en était une autre. Comment aurais-je pu l'ignorer alors que je mourrais d'envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, alors que je rêvais de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes et que je brûlais de l'entendre me dire « je t'aime ». Comment ? Comment allais-je rester sous le même toit que lui alors qu'il en embrasserait une autre, qu'il la serrerait dans ses bras et ferait des projets d'avenir ?

Mais c'était trop tard, je ne pouvais pas tout d'un coup me retourner vers lui et lui faire un grand sourire stupide en criant « Salut ça va ? ». Non, mais je pouvais quand même devenir un peu plus chaleureuse. Ce n'est parce que tu souries à un homme qu'il va se rendre compte que tu es éperdument amoureuse de lui et même s'il s'en rendait compte, il ne te sauterait pas dessus pour autant. Et puis pourquoi étais-je obligée de cacher mes sentiments ? Je ne voulais pas que Remus me déteste, bien au contraire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à cause de Lucy, je ne pouvais pas être naturelle ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devais m'effacer et me griller à ses yeux ? Soit il ne m'aimait pas et tant pis, soit il m'aimait et il devrait choisir.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je poussais avec rage les canapés aux places voulues sans même plus faire attention à ce qui m'entourait. J'étais en colère, très en colère contre moi-même et la rage qui m'animait me faisait serrer les dents à un tel point que j'en avais des crampes dans toute la mâchoire.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de tomber amoureuse ? Pas la gravitation en tout cas comme le disait Einstein.

J'avais la très nette impression d'avoir raté ma vie. Je resterai vieille fille jusqu'à la fin de mes jours à ressasser cette vieille histoire d'amour que je n'aurai jamais pu réaliser et à regarder ma meilleure amie épouser l'acteur principal de mon histoire et avoir une tripotée de marmots tous plus adorables les uns que les autres.

Quand j'y repense maintenant, je me dis que j'exagérais peut-être un tout petit peu mais si c'était le cas, ce n'était vraiment qu'un tout petit peu.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je m'efface pour ma meilleure amie ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas laissé les choses aller comme elles auraient du aller ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je me posais toutes ces questions stupides ? J'avais dix-neuf ans pas dix !

J'étais aveuglée de plus en plus par un flot de pensées noires qui brouillaient ma vue. J'en étais arrivée à un tel point que je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, je ne savais même plus si tout cela avait un sens. Je me disais que je ferais mieux de repartir en France et de me trouver réellement une François Dumont (ou Dupont peu importe). Tout tournait très vite autour de moi, j'avais envie de tout dire, de tout cracher. J'en avais marre de jouer bêtement un double jeu. Marre de ne pouvoir aimer librement. Je voulais…Je voulais simplement être aimée…

-Julie, ça va ?

J'ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte que j'étais étendue sur le sol, au pied du canapé que j'avais mis tant d'acharnement à déplacer.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que… ? Articulai-je brillamment.

-Je ne sais pas, tu t'es effondrée subitement et le temps que j'arrive, tu avais déjà rouvert les yeux

-Ca doit être toute…toute cette poussière, fis-je en éternuant pour rendre mon mensonge un peu plus crédible.

-Ou alors, la nuit blanche d'hier soir ?

-Peut-être ça aussi.

Il me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Au moment où je la saisis, une décharge électrique partit de ma main jusqu'à mes reins déconnectant pour un moment tout à fait mon cerveau.

Pour je ne sais quelles obscures raisons, enfin si, je devinais honteusement ce que mon inconscient avait essayé de faire tandis que mon cerveau s'était barré quelque part, très loin de ma boîte crânienne, je tirai d'un coup sec sur sa main. Remus ne s'attendant évidemment pas à ça, bascula en avant et se retrouva sur moi.

Pendant quelques instants, j'arrêtai de respirer, plus parce que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien que par le choc de sa chute.

Sans vraiment le faire exprès, mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Des gens arrivent à lire des choses dans les yeux des autres mais moi, je suis malheureusement totalement dénuée de cette merveilleuse capacité qui aurait pu m'aider à analyser la lueur nouvelle qui brûlait au fond de l'iris mordorée de Remus. Sa bouche était tout près de la mienne…Beaucoup trop près…Je prenais soudain conscience du moindre battement de ses cils, de son souffle chaud sur ma peau, de la distance, de plus en plus réduite, qui séparait nos deux visages.

Mon déserteur de cerveau se repointa exactement au moment où mes lèvres allaient rencontrer celles de Remus et une sirène d'alarme bourdonna à mes oreilles. Je me relevai brutalement, lui envoyant un coup de boule par la même occasion.

-Désolée, fis-je en m'appuyant sur le canapé.

-C'est…C'est rien, fit Remus en déglutissant difficilement.

-Je…j'étais encore un peu sonnée, je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris…

-C'est rien…c'est…le choc.

-Bon, ben je vais continuer à déplacer les meubles, euh…par là, fis-je en montrant le salon du doigt.

-Et moi je vais…enfin…par là, dit-il en désignant une autre pièce.

-O…OK

Je me remis à la tâche, en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui c'était passé, ni à Remus ni à…Enfin, en essayant de ne pas penser du tout, ce qui était évidemment peine perdue avec l'état émotionnel dans lequel je me trouvais. Je laissai donc à nouveau libre cours à mes pensées.

J'étais en train de me demander stupidement quel goût aurait eu ses lèvres quand sa tête passa par la porte.

Je me retournai et l'interrogeai du regard.

-Je…Tu ne voudrais pas aller boire un verre, ça fait cinq heures qu'on travaille et apparemment, après la soirée d'hier, ça ne nous réussit pas beaucoup.

Je regardai ma montre, surprise : déjà cinq heures.

-Euh oui, pourquoi pas.

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvai face à Remus Lupin, dans un café des environs. Je ne me souviens plus exactement de quoi nous avons parlé. La seule chose dont je me rappelle, c'est que, comme dans tous les mauvais romans-photos, en voulant croiser les jambes, j'effleurai son pied. Ce qui m'avait marqué c'était que dans les romans tout roses, la fille le fait généralement exprès ce qui incite le mec à lui dévoiler sa flamme trop longtemps dissimulée. Mais dans ce cas-ci, c'était tout à fait inconscient et il n'y avait pas de flamme cachée, il n'y avait pas d'amour possible.


	8. Où Chopin nous fait faire des bêtises

Chapitre 8 : Où Chopin nous fait faire des bêtises

Trois jours après avoir installé Lucy dans mon ancienne maison, celle-ci était déjà réveillée. Hier, elle avait enfin pu se lever et faire quelques pas mais sa convalescence allait encore être longue, la magie ne pouvait apparemment pas tout réparer en un quart de seconde.

Les trois premiers jours avaient été durs, nous ne pouvions la quitter des yeux et accumulions un retard de sommeil assez considérable. D'un côté, cela m'arrangeait beaucoup, comme nous faisions des rôles de garde, Remus et moi nous voyions très peu ce qui m'évitait de nombreux rougissements et monologues intérieurs qui me donnaient des allures de folle furieuse. Peut-être d'ailleurs en étais-je une ? Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Les fous savent-ils qu'ils sont fous ? Et voilà, ça recommençait….

Le lendemain soir, avant de me coucher, je passai dans la chambre de Luce pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Remus était avec elle. Ils étaient tous les deux endormis. Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à avoir souffert des trois jours de veille, le quatrième n'avait pas vraiment réussi à Remus. Sa tête reposait en équilibre précaire sur le bord de sa chaise. Il était encore plus mignon endormi, me dis-je en regardant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur ses yeux clos. Leurs mains étaient liées. Mon cœur se serra et une énorme boule de chagrin remonta dans ma gorge.

Je sortis précipitamment de la pièce et me giflai en traversant le couloir, ce qui me prouva que j'étais bel et bien une folle furieuse. Si je n'avais pas perdu ma nature positive dans l'aventure, j'aurais sans doute été ravie d'avoir enfin trouvé une réponse à l'une de mes nombreuses questions.

J'ouvris une porte et m'assis sur un tabouret sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Je savais exactement où j'étais et je savais aussi pourquoi, par réflexe. Je me retournai et fis face à mon piano. Il y a quelques années, chaque fois que j'étais triste ou en colère, je marchais jusqu'ici et me défoulais sur l'instrument. J'avais commencé à prendre des cours à l'âge de quatre ans et avais, d'après mes parents, un talent sûr. Peut-être…De toutes façons, tout cela était du passé. Cela devait bien faire cinq ans que je n'avais plus effleuré un clavier. Ce n'était pas vraiment un choix, plutôt une obligation. Le jour où je m'étais retrouvée sans parents, j'avais du quitter la maison. Là où j'avais été, il n'y avait pas de piano et c'est tout simplement comme ça que j'avais oublié la musique, sans vraiment y penser. Huit ans d'étude, tout ça pour rien, j'étais sûre que je n'aurais même plus su taper une seule note juste. Je n'avais même pas envie d'essayer, pas envie de me rendre compte qu'en effet, j'avais tout perdu.

Comme je possède très certainement un petit côté maso, je posai néanmoins mes doigts sur les touches. J'avais oublié que j'étais dans le noir, en chemise de nuit, que je ne savais plus jouer, que je n'avais pas de partition et que les deux amoureux dormaient seulement quelques pièces plus loin. Les deux amoureux…Nouvelle boule dans la gorge, nouvelle envie de pleurer.

D'un geste sûr, je fis retentir un premier accord et le reste suivi, tout naturellement. Je ne voyais rien, je ne savais même pas ce que mes doigts faisaient. Ils avaient décidé de vivre leur propre vie et de faire ce qui leur plaisait. Grand bien leur fasse ! Pendant ce temps-là, je pouvais laisser libre cours à mes sentiments et à mes larmes.

-C'est beau.

Mes doigts s'ôtèrent instantanément des touches tandis que je refoulai avec peine un cri de terreur.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'ai juste entendu la musique et je suis venu voir.

-Non…C'est rien. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, fis-je maladroitement.

A cet instant, je remerciai le ciel que Remus n'ait pas ouvert la lumière et que ma voix ne chevrote pas lamentablement, auquel cas, il aurait tout de suite compris que j'étais en train de chialer comme une madeleine.

-C'était quoi ?

-Chopin.

-Ah, ben je vais te laisser continuer alors.

Il avait l'air gêné et ne s'en allait pas. Peut-être voulait-il me demander quelque chose ? J'hésitai à lui poser la question mais m'en abstins. De toutes façons, c'était sûrement pour savoir si je voulais bien être le témoin de Lucy à leur mariage ou la marraine de leur premier enfant.

Je me décidai quand même à parler :

-J'allais arrêter de toutes façons, c'est pas une heure pour sortir Chopin.

Je m'avançai vers la porte mais ma cuisse, que me chemise de nuit laissait à moitié nue, effleura sa main. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si près que ça de moi. Je m'arrêtai, gênée. Je ne savais pas où il était exactement et j'avais peur de lui rentrer dedans à nouveau. C'est évidemment à ce moment-là qu'ilse décidaà parler.

-Julie, je peux te demander quelque chose?

C'est seulement au moment où j'entendis à nouveau sa voix que je me rendis compte qu'il était vraiment très près. J'aurais voulu répondre « non » mais j'avais quand même reçu une certaine éducation.

-Oui, vas-y.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes autant ?

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Pourtant, il était clair que cela viendrait un jour sur le tapis. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, si je jouais franc jeu (c'aurait bien été la première fois depuis le début), je risquais de mettre la merde partout sachant que Remus interprèterait chacun de mes mouvements comme une tentative d'approche. Je n'avais donc pour seule solution que de mentir, comme d'hab. Je décidai néanmoins de ne proférer qu'un demi mensonge :

-Je ne te déteste pas, fis-je très sérieusement.

-Ah…

Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, ce qui me semblait normal vu que j'avais énergiquement essayé de lui faire ingurgiter le contraire.

-Je…C'est vrai que je suis peut-être parfois un peu froide…euh glaciale même. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Et puis dotée d'une vague inspiration, je poursuivis mon pieu mensonge :

-Enfin, si un peu. C'est que tu ressembles beaucoup à quelqu'un que j'ai bien connu.

-Désolé, fit-il avec, je l'aurais parié, son petit sourire habituel, celui qui lui creuse une petite fossette au creux de laquelle j'ai constamment envie de déposer un baiser.

-Je sais, c'est dégueulasse de ma part…Mais quand je te vois, je le vois. Et…enfin oublie…je vais faire attention.

Qu'il ait cru ou non mon histoire de ressemblance que j'avais entièrement pompée dans un bouquin d'aubette de gare, il ne me posa plus de question.

-Ami ? Demanda-t-il en me tendant une main que je devinai plus que ne vis.

J'avançai à tâtons pour la lui serrer mais me trébuchai légèrement dans un pli du tapis, cela suffit néanmoins pour que je me retrouve dans ses bras, la deuxième fois en quatre jours seulement. Cela faisait beaucoup trop pour moi, j'avais résisté une fois mais je n'étais pas sûre que j'aurais pu, même si je l'avais voulu, renoncer à nouveau à faire ce que je rêvais de faire depuis des lustres. Si jamais on me demandait plus tard mes motivations, j'invoquerais une crise de folie passagère ce que personne n'aurait du mal à croire. D'ailleurs, lui non plus ne fit aucun geste pour me repousser ni pour m'en dissuader ce qui me convainquit définitivement.

Je tournai la tête de côté et frôlai ses lèvres des miennes. Je passai une main derrière sa nuque en approfondissant le baiser tandis qu'il refermait ses bras autour de ma taille. Bien que ça ne dura que quelques instants, je ressentis au fond de moi un sentiment nouveau, quelque chose d'indescriptible qui m'apprit en tout cas une chose : je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de lui.

J'aurais voulu que l'on reste enlacés ainsi pour l'éternité mais il n'en fut pas ainsi. La lumière s'alluma et la silhouette de Lucy se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte.

A SUIVRE

**RAR:**

**Rebecca-black: **Loin de moi l'idée d'arrêter! Merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que t'aimeras la suite!

**Vanouchka 24**: et toi, tu sais que tu vas finir par me faire rougir? Allez, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!

**La Folleuh: **oui, une longue et ingénieuse review! Pas con ton idée...Pour info, la copine s'appelle Lucy. Merci pour ta review!

**Ilaï: **Coucou! merci, ta review m'a vraiment encouragé à metrre la suite! J'espère que tu n'as pas du trop attendre!

**lilpuce: **Merci pour tes deux reviews! Non, je n'ai pas "éliminée" Lucy de l'histoire parce que c'était trop facile et faisait trop, "hop elle a clamsé à nous deux mon mumus!". Enfin, c'est vrai que ça aurait arrangé les choses mais bon, Lucy n'est pas un personnage détesatble...Enfin, j'essaye qu'elle ne le soit pas.

**Floooore:** et oui tu es réapparue! A mon plus grand bonheur! allez gros bisous et à bientôt pour des nouvelles aventures (en bus...)

**Milune: **Contente que tu aies lu et aimé cette fic! Merci pour tout et bonne chance dans tes recherches de casettes d'Anglais!

**Lily: **alors là, ta review m'a vraiment vraiment motivée! Et je suis encore plus confuse d'être en retard! Je mettrai la suite plus vite, enfin, si mon horaire me le permet! Encore merci et j'espère à bientôt.

**Touffue: **bouhouhou! A non, pas ça! Lapeste, le coléra mais pas ça! Ne m'enlevez pas Touffue! Oh, tu vas me manquer toi! J'espère que tu continueras quand même à lire! Allez à plus!

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer please!**


	9. Où la boxe s'appelle Julie Timmers

**Merci à:**

**Halexia Black**

**Gin'lupin**

**Faby.fan**

**ilaï**

**Milune**

**La Folleuh**

**Lilpuce**

**Vanouchka24**

**Linoa07**

**Floooore**

**Lily**

**Rebecca-Black**

**Drepniss**

Chapitre 9: Où la boxe s'appelle Julie Timmers.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit moi qui encaisse tout ? Je n'étais pas du genre à me plaindre mais là, j'étais prête à me jeter dans la rue pour demander à tout le monde un peu de compassion. Bien évidemment, ils m'auraient tous répondu qu'il y avait des problèmes bien plus importants dans le monde. Ouais bon, c'est vrai que des milliers de gens meurent tous les jours de faim et que la guerre fait rage à peu près partout mais même si je ne m'en fous pas, je dois dire que ce n'est pas mon principal problème pour le moment. Le monde se casse la gueule, d'accord, mais ma vie aussi alors désolée de ne pas penser constamment aux gens de Somalie. Egoïste moi ? Peut-être mais je vous ferais signaler que je recycle, que je paye mes impôts, et que j'ai déjà versé bon nombre de dons à Greenpeace et autres…

Ma radio diffusait « While my guitar gently weeps » des Beatles, j'adore cette chanson mais ce n'est pas vraiment le truc à écouter quand on est en pleine déprime. J'étais allongée sur mon canapé, une boîte de Kleenex d'un côté et un bouquin à l'eau de rose intitulé « Les déboires du cœur de Rosalie » de l'autre. J'aurais presque honte…Ma vie est un désastre, et tout ça à cause de…à cause de cet empaffé de Frédéric Chopin, de ce bête piano à la con et de cette imbécile de moi qui s'était pris les pieds dans le tapis…

J'étais revenue chez moi depuis trois jours à peu près et j'en étais à ma vingtième boîte de mouchoirs. Pitoyable…Ah si je ne m'étais pas prise pour WonderWoman…Mais bon, Lucy pleurait à chaudes larmes, Remus dansait d'un pied sur l'autre et moi j'avais bien vu que je me tapais l'incruste dans le tableau alors j'avais tout pris sur moi. Evidemment que Remus n'y était pour rien, je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais voulu faire ça, j'en étais désolée, tout était de ma faute et patati et patata. Et évidemment ce crétin de Remus dont je m'étais bêtement entichée n'avait rien dit.

J'avais rassemblé mes affaires tandis que Lucy qui n'était déjà pas encore très stable sur ses deux jambes, s'évanouissait dans les bras de son prince charmant. J'étais partie sans rien dire, juste en balbutiant de stupides excuses, et n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis. J'avais décroché mon téléphone…C'était peut-être une des raisons d'ailleurs…Mais bon, depuis quand les sorciers s'abaissent-ils à faire joujou avec des gadgets moldus dont ils ne sont même pas fichus de prononcer le nom correctement ?

Et puis merde, ils voulaient savoir comment j'allais ? Ils n'avaient qu'à sonner à la porte d'entrée comme tout le monde. Bon d'accord, peut-être que vu le magma de mouchoirs, de vêtements et d 'emballages de surgelé qui recouvraient entièrement le sol de mon « 60 mètres carré », cette simple démarche n'aurait pu aboutir.

Ainsi coupée du reste du monde, je regardais avec crainte ma pile de boîte de conserve diminuer ce qui signifiait que fatalement, j'allais devoir un jour ou l'autre remettre le nez dehors. Il ne me restait plus qu'une demi-boîte de ravioli, pas de quoi tenir un siège. Je fis un effort surhumain pour m'extirper de mon canapé-lit, j'hésitai à m'encorder avant de tenter d'atteindre la porte d'entrée en me frayant un passage à la machette puis me dit que c'aurait été grotesque. Une fois que j'eus réussi à refermer la porte sans que la strate de détritus ne se répande sur la palier, je descendis d'un pas que j'essayais guilleret la volée d'escaliers.

Je me mis en route vers le supermarché mais bifurquai pour d'obscures raisons dans une direction tout à fait opposée. Je ne m'en rendis pas compte tout de suite, j'aurais peut-être dû… La dernière fois que j'avais laissé mes propres pas me guider, ils m'avaient conduit vers un certain piano.

Je me retrouvai bientôt devant la salle de sport dans laquelle mon père m'avait appris ce noble sport qu'est la boxe sous le regard inquiet de ma mère qui pensait que ce n'était guère convenable pour une jeune fille. Combien de fois n'avais-je entendu des « Elle pourrait avoir le nez et la mâchoire déformés » ou des « je préférerais qu'elle fasse de la danse ». Non mais, vous me voyez, moi, avec un tutu rose ?

Je n'avais pas pris mon sac mais Tid' aurait bien une paire de gants à me passer. J'ouvris la porte du gymnase, traversai les couloirs que je connaissais dans les moindres recoins et arrivai enfin dans la salle en bois. Bon nombre de gens s'entraînaient, je déplorai néanmoins le manque de filles. Sur vingt personnes, il n'y en avait aucune…C'était abscons, les filles avaient autant d'aptitudes que les garçons pour la pratique de ce sport. Féministe moi ? Evidemment !

Tid' se tourna vers moi et me fit un salut à la militaire. Je lui répondis avec mon plus beau sourire mais je dus rapidement relacer ma basket absolument pas délassée, car je sentais déjà les larmes me piquer les yeux.

Super : Mode « je-suis-une-madeleine » activé.

Je fis le tour de la salle et retins un cri de surprise quand je tombai sur Sirius…Sirius avec des gants de boxe…Quelque chose clochait. Je me dirigeai à pas de loup vers lui et tapotai son épaule. L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs se retourna…C'était bien Sirius.

-Mais…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Du tricot, ça ne se voit pas ? Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Mon Dieu, quel sens de l'humour…J'en aurais presque rit, si je n'avais pas autant eu envie de pleurer.

-En fait, tu m'avais tellement parlé de boxe que j'ai eu envie d'essayer. Et je ne le regrette pas.

Il sembla enfin remarquer ma mine déconfite et stabilisa le sac de son poing.

-Ca ne va pas trop, hein ?

-Si, si…En fait non…non ça ne va pas.

-Tu m'expliques, fit-il en s'asseyant en tailleur en plein milieu de la salle.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et lui racontai tout. Tid' nous regardait bizarrement, avec un sourire indéterminable scotché sur son visage. Je l'interrogeai du regard mais il se contenta de faire un geste vague de la main qui ne m'apporta guère d'explications supplémentaires.

Sirius me regarda tristement, nous n'aurions pas été en plein milieu d'une salle de gym et épié par mon manager, je me serais écroulée en sanglots dans ses bras. Il se releva et me prit la main pour que j'en fasse autant. Il essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de mon œil et me sourit en levant le pouce. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en faire de même. Puis, pour détourner habilement la conversation, il me demanda de lui expliquer quelques petits trucs concernant la boxe.

Nous nous entraînâmes pendant une bonne heure et je constatai que Sirius était très doué, pour la boxe mais aussi pour me remonter le moral, et c'est en riant comme une bossue que j'étais allée rapporter ses gants à Tid'.

-Il a l'air sympa.

-Qui ? Demandai-je stupidement.

-Le garçon avec qui tu parlais.

-Ah oui…Très.

Tid' sourit à nouveau. Décidément, je n'aimais pas du tout ce sourire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souries comme ça ?

-Parce que tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Et c'était vrai…Je me sentais à nouveau heureuse et sûre de moi…

-Tu me connais, je ne déprime jamais très longtemps, lui répondis-je.

-Je pensais que tu étais morte ensevelie dans ton bordel, je ne t'ai pas vue souvent ces derniers temps.

-J'avais…d'autres choses en tête.

-Enfin, heureusement que tu es finalement venue sinon ce pauvre bougre serait mort d'épuisement à force de t'attendre.

-Comment ça ? Demandai-je étonnée.

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est venu tous les jours ici ? Il fallait carrément que je le tire dehors par le col pour qu'il sorte du gymnase.

-Il aime la boxe à ce point-là !

-Si la boxe s'appelle Julie Timmers alors la réponse est oui.

Je rougis subitement, comprenant enfin ce dont il parlait.

-Tu te trompes Tid'…

-Evidemment…Enfin, bonne soirée !

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout s'embrouille à nouveau? Je n'aimais pas Sirius…Enfin, il me plaisait…ça c'était sûr...mais il ne pouvait pas m'aimer moi, Julie-la-pleurnicharde! Et puis, j'étais encore très amoureuse de Remus mais...Oh ta gueule Julie !

Sirius m'emmena souper dans un restaurant chic. Devant l'entrée, il y avait un très grand miroir et je rougis jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux en me souvenant que je ne m'étais plus coiffée depuis des lustres et que mes vêtements n'étaient même pas assortis les uns avec les autres. Je faisais pitié ! Mais malgré les regards interloqués des serveurs et des dames très comme-il-faut, je n'en passai pas moins une très bonne soirée et c'est troublée par des sentiments nouveau que je rentrai chez moi.

Quand j'arrivai sur mon palier, quelqu'un m'attendait, appuyé contre la porte. C'était Remus…

A SUIVRE

J'attends vos réactions avec appréhension. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous n'aimez pas!


	10. Où l'on met les bouts!

**RAR :**

**Lilpuce : **Ben voilà, la suite est arrivée mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit celle que tu attendais…J'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même !

**Wéthilde : **Voilà la suite, mais je sais déjà qu'elle ne te plaira pas…Tant pis Mathouille tu repasseras !

**Linoa07 : **Alors comme ça tu es pour Julie-Sirius…Peut-être l'histoire te donnera-t-elle raison ou peut-être pas…En tous cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Smoke : **Merci pour la review. Que va-t-il se passer ? Suspens suspens….

**Faby.fan : **J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par cette suite ! En tout cas, merci pour la review.

**La Folleuh : **Merci pour tes encouragements ! La suite est là (enfin) et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Rebecca-Balck : **Comme ça madame aime les histoires tordues ? Bien venue au club !

**Ilaï : **Ca c'est compréhensible ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review.

**Floooore : **Mon hadankipé préférée ! On se verra peut-être dimanche ! A plus….

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Où l'on met les bouts.

Remus se tenait devant moi à contempler le sol (enfin ce qu'on en voyait encore), apparemment pas très décidé à engager la conversation. J'avais réussi à le faire parvenir jusque dans mon pseudo-salon où je lui avais présenté une des seules chaises qui possédaient encore quatre pieds. Je lui avais proposé quelque chose à boire ou à manger mais il avait refusé ce qui m'avait bien arrangé vu que tout ce que j'avais à lui offrir, c'était ma demi boîte de ravioli. Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien encore faire pour passer le temps ? Lui demander comment il trouvait mon appartement ? Pas vraiment une bonne idée puisque les deux seuls adjectifs qu'il aurait pu utiliser étaient : « crado » et « à chier ».

J'aurais peut-être pu l'aider à déballer ce qu'il avait à dire en lui demandant poliment :

-Que foutais-tu devant ma porte à 11 heures du soir ?

-Où est Lucy ?

-As-tu plaqué Lucy ?

a) si oui : -Veux-tu m'épouser ?

b) si non : - Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Pour les personnes qui douteraient de ma santé mentale, je précise que je n'ai pas prononcées ces questions à voix haute auquel cas, je me serais engouffrée dans le premier train pour les plaines de Sibérie où j'aurais vécu en ermite jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

N'empêche que…Où était Lucy ? Et que voulait-il me dire ? Qu'il n'aimait que moi et qu'il ne vivait plus que dans l'attente d'embrasser à nouveau mes lèvres ? Qu'il avait deux billets pour les Caraïbes dans ses poches pour notre voyage de noces ? Que Lucy n'était qu'une pauvre gourde et qu'il l'avait directement éjectée de sa maison à coups de pied mais que malheureusement, en venant me rejoindre, il avait été arrêté par le police pour excès de vitesse et avait séjourné trois jours dans un pénitencier car on avait échangé son dossier avec celui d'un criminel extrêmement dangereux, Bruce de son prénom, ce qui expliquait son grand retard pour venir me rejoindre ?

Mais tout cela ne s'accordait pas du tout avec son comportement. S'applique-t-on scrupuleusement à examiner chaque espace du sol non jonché de détritus avant de déclarer sa flamme à la femme de sa vie ? Non…Evidemment…Que voulait-il me dire alors…Qu'en effet, Lucy était une pauvre gourde mais qu'il allait finalement partir aux Caraïbes en compagnie de Bruce, avec qui il était fraîchement marié ? Pas possible, les Caraïbes ne sont plus à la mode depuis des années…

Bon merde, Remus, tu parles où c'est moi qui vais finir par épouser Bruce ?

Au moment où je me rendais compte de toutes les âneries auxquelles je venais de penser, Remus se décida enfin à parler.

Je me suspendis à ses lèvres, attendant qu'il prononce les mots Bruce et Caraïbes mais il en fut tout autrement…A défaut de tôlards aux noms merdiques et de voyages exotiques, il prononça les mots « désolé », « Lucy », « ma faute », « aime »…Il me fallut un certain temps avant d'assimiler ce qu'il voulait dire. Je recollai les mots dans l'ordre, ce qui donnait à peu près :

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, c'est de ma faute mais j'aime Lucy, je l'aime beaucoup.

Sur quoi il ajouta qu'il avait absolument tenu à me le dire parce qu'il se sentait coupable de m'avoir tout laissé sur les épaules.

Visiblement gêné, il se leva, me salua et s'en alla. Ouais, comme ça, ça semble un peu rapide, mais mon cerveau était tellement occupé à essayer de réactiver mon pauvre petit cœur en lambeaux, qu'il ne se préoccupait pas trop de saisir ce qui se passait de l'extérieur. Je pense que Remus avait du dire aussi quelque chose comme quoi je lui plaisais bien et que j'étais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire mais que, en gros, je n'arrivais pas à la cheville de sa Lucy d'amour (la politesse ne lui avait néanmoins pas fait dire ça dans ces termes précis).

En tout cas, quand je retrouvai un rythme cardiaque plus ou moins normal, il était déjà parti. Ce coup-ci, je ne pleurai même plus. J'avais perdu, perdu une guerre que je n'avais même pas voulu commencer. Lucy l'avait remportée, haut la main, comme d'habitude. Les garçons l'avaient toujours préférée. Bien sûr, moi je les faisais rire mais je ne restais jamais qu'une copine, une espèce de garçon manqué aux allures de folle furieuse.

Et voilà, c'était reparti, j'allais continué à me lamenter sur moi-même et à me poser en victime ce qui était apparemment devenu mon principal passe-temps ces derniers jours.

Mais cette fois-ci, il en serait autrement. Tout allait bien dans ma petite vie avant que je ne redébarque ici alors, je n'avais plus qu'à repartir, à retourner sur Paris.

Je réunis toutes mes affaires en un temps record et quittai mon appartement sans même prendre la peine d'y faire un peu le ménage. J'eus presque envie de sourire en imaginant la tête du concierge le lendemain matin. Bof…Tant pis. Dommage. M'en fous. Ohé les gens ! Je mets les bouts !

Et c'est ainsi que je quittai Manchester, sans dire au revoir à Tid, sans prévenir Lucy et en oubliant complètement Sirius à qui j'avais promis de téléphoner le lendemain.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui comptait : Remus ne m'aimait pas.

* * *

N'oubliez pas les reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la tournure que prend cette fic. Soyez francs svp! 


	11. Où l'on prend des notes

Chapitre 11 : Où l'on prend des notes.

Génial, je me retrouvais à nouveau dans un de ces vieux amphi' tout pourris qui menacent de s'écrouler à tout instant. Le prof débobinait son texte d'une voix monotone et tous les élèves prenaient note frénétiquement. Je crois que je devais être la seule à ne pas avoir de crampes aux mains. Normal je n'écrivais quasi rien. Les paroles du prof me passaient par-dessus la tête et je n'essayais même pas d'en saisir le sens profond. J'aurais dû pourtant, les cours avaient repris depuis trois semaines et moi je n'y étais toujours pas.

Je jetai un regard désespéré à ma feuille qui ne comptait en tout et pour tout que cinq demi lignes. En fait, par quatre reprises, j'avais essayé de noter quelque chose d'intelligent en rapport avec le cours, avais perdu mon élan ainsi que le fil de mes idées en plein milieu et avais du me résoudre a laissé mon trait de génie en suspens. La cinquième et dernière phrase que contenait mon unique feuille de note (le bloc de feuilles des autres était déjà presque vide) disait simplement : « Remus Remus Remus Remus Remus ». En fait, j'avais passé la plus grande partie du cours à calligraphier son nom. Super intéressant dans le genre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'armée de moines copistes qui scribouillaient à mes côtés puis en soupirant largement, je replongeai dans ma si intéressante copie. Dans un accès de rage, je transperçai quasi ma feuille en ajoutant le mot « connard » à la suite de ma cinquième demi ligne, toujours dans la même délicieuse écriture calligraphiée, puis je jetai rapidement toutes mes affaires dans mon sac et quittai la salle d'un pas un brin trop nerveux pour rassurer les autres sur ma santé mentale.

Je m'assis sur les escaliers et fermai les yeux. Cela faisait deux mois que j'étais revenue en France et rien n'allait mieux. J'aurais pu même dire que ça allait encore plus mal. Lucy m'avait écrit, des tonnes de lettres même. Mais je n'avais même pas pris la peine de lui répondre. Mais j'allais m'y mettre, demain à la première heure. En gros, elle me demandait comment j'allais et si François Dupont allait bien lui aussi. Ah oui, parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'une fois de retour ici, je lui avais quand même envoyé un petit mot pour lui expliquer les circonstances de mon départ. En gros, ce cher François-le-fictif était venu me trouver dans mon appart avec deux billets pour les Caraïbes. Je n'avais évidement pas pu refuser et nous nous étions tout les deux envolés en amoureux pour une destination aphrodisiaque aux cocotiers innombrables.

Lucy avait trouvé ça « tellement romantique » et « si merveilleux » qu'elle n'avait même pas imaginé qu'en fait, je n'avais pas écrit cette lettre sur la plage mais dans l'espèce de placard poussiéreux qui me servait de cote. J'avais par la même occasion enfin trouvé un quelconque avantage à mon petit ami imaginaire: au moins, il me permettait de brouiller les pistes.

Sirius m'avait également écrit, une seule lettre. Une seule lettre qui m'avait complètement retournée. Il me demandait comment j'allais. C'était tout. Il ne me reprochait pas de l'avoir planté là, il n'était pas jaloux de Remus et même pas en colère contre le fait que je ne lui avais rien expliqué avant de partir. Il me disait juste que ce serait chouette qu'on ne perde pas tout à fait le contact. J'avais ressenti une grande vague de culpabilité me submerger. D'autant plus que j'étais à peu près sûre d'aimer Sirius, de l'aimer vraiment. Mais Remus était toujours là, et je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Comment peut-on oublier son premier coup de foudre ? Non, même si j'aimais Sirius, je n'étais absolument pas prête à commencer quelque chose de sérieux avec lui. Et puis, je ne savais même pas si lui m'aimait. Tid' avait l'air de dire que oui, mais Tid' était l'un des plus grands célibataires de toute la Grande-Bretagne et de toutes façons, je ne le méritais pas. Un gars qui arrive à s'écraser comme ça alors que moi je ne fais que m'épancher sur mes problèmes de cœur avec un autre…Même s'il m'avait vraiment aimé un jour, ça devait être terminé à présent. J'avais du quitter son cœur en même temps que l'Angleterre.

En rentrant chez moi, je bazardai mes affaires dans un coin et allai jusqu'à ma chambre sans même saluer mes cocoteurs. Je m'écroulai de tout mon poids sur mon lit, ayant un bref regard pour une vieille photo de mes parents qui me souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Je crois que s'ils n'étaient pas condamnés à sourire pour l'éternité, ils auraient fait une autre tronche. Ca ne faisait peut-être que trois semaines que les cours avaient recommencé mais ce n'était jamais bon d'être larguée dès le début. Pauvre maman qui voulait que je sois un grand médecin ! Ma première année s'était super bien passée, tout le monde était enchanté et était bien sûr persuadé que je passerai ce satané « numerus clausus » sans aucun problème. Mais là…J'avais comme l'impression que ça allait merder. Sauf si je me reprenais en main, dès maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus grave pour moi : saccager mes « brillantes » études ou ne plus jamais écouter le stupide organe qui battait follement dans ma poitrine chaque fois que je repensais à cet enfoiré de Remus ?

La deuxième solution me semblait être la plus judicieuse.

Je ressortis de mon sac ma pauvre petite feuille de note et m'installai très sérieusement à mon bureau pour relire mes ébauches de phrase. Au bout d'une heure de réflexion, j'étais parvenue à noircir complètement ma page. Pas mal. Sauf peut-être le fait que je n'avais fait qu'allonger le nombre de « connard » présent à côté du nom de Remus.

D'accord, ça défoulait mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui allait m'aider à appliquer mes bonnes résolutions. Je suis désespérante…Enfin, promis, demain je m'y remets…et d'arrache pied s'il vous plaît.

Oui, demain est un bon jour pour oublier Remus Lupin.

UN GRAND MERCI A :


	12. Où l'on reprend pied pour mieux replonge

Chapitre 12 : Où on reprend pied pour mieux replonger.

« Demain est un bon jour pour oublier Remus Lupin. » Quand est-ce que j'avais dit ça moi déjà ? Plus aucune idée. En tout cas, ça ne datait pas d'hier. L'année scolaire touchait bientôt à sa fin. Le temps passe vite. J'avais réussi à raccrocher aux cours avant de perdre tout à fait pied mais par contre, je n'avais toujours pas réussi à oublier Remus Lupin. J'avais essayé pourtant, mais aucune fête, aucun verre d'alcool ni aucune autre paire de bras n'y avait réussi. N'allez pas croire par là que pendantun anj'avais mené une vie des plus débridées. Non, je suis une fille sérieuse moi. Mais bon…J'étais étudiante aussi.

Lucy m'écrivait régulièrement et je lui répondais…un peu moins régulièrement peut-être. Je lui avais annoncé ma rupture bête et brutale avec François Dupont-Dumont qui avait eu lieu dans le courant de l'année -ne me demandez pas de me souvenir de la date, pour ça, il faut demander à Luce. De là s'en était suivi une montagne de lettres d'une Lucy plus féministe que jamais qui grosso modo, disait que les mecs étaient tous des crétins immatures qu'on pouvait aisément remplacer par de petits appareils électriques que je ne nommerai pas ici. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas sûre que Remus, quoique très conciliant, aurait vraiment apprécié. Quoiqu'il en soit, théoriquement et techniquement, j'étais à nouveau célibataire. Pas grave, j'étais rôdée sur ce terrain-là.

Je n'avais jamais réécrit à Sirius, chose que je regrettais à présent mais il était trop tard. On répond rarement à une lettre un an après. C'était bête, on s'entendait plutôt bien. Enfin bref, de toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontrées cet été, aucune n'était encore en contact avec moi. Tant mieux, cela faisait sûrement partie de mon plan « Oubliage total de Monsieur Lupin ». Plan qui d'ailleurs n'avait jusque là que peu été appliqué.

La période de blocus venait de commencer et c'est sous les feuilles de note et les bouquins froissés que je mangeais, étudiais et dormais. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que je détestais dans l'université, c'étaient les examens. Pas spécialement pour la dose de stress qu'ils apportaient ni pour les nuits blanches passées à se goinfrer de théorèmes barbares, mais surtout pour les kilos que je prenais durant cette période. Ouais, il y en a que le stress fait fondre…Ben moi c'était tout le contraire car je ne pouvais étudier sans m'empiffrer. Les deux allaient de paire. Et pour couronner le tout…les examens étaient au mois de juin. Et qu'est-ce qui venait après le mois de juin ? L'été bien évidemment et qui dit été, dit tenue légère et maillot de bain. Période parfaite en somme pour quelqu'un qui venait de se transformer en bibendum.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que c'était en ouvrant une ixième boîte de biscuits que je découvris par un beau matin de juin La Lettre avec deux grands L majuscule. Elle avait été placée sur mon bureau par les soins d'un de mes cocoteurs qui je pense en pinçait un peu pour moi. Bien mal lui en avait pris d'ailleurs.

Je décachetai prudemment la belle enveloppe jaunie et en sortis une espèce de faire-part assorti qui disait :

« _Monsieur et Madame _†_ Lupin-McVries et Monsieur et Madame Pierce-Carroll_ »

_Ont la grande joie de vous annoncer le mariage de leurs enfants_

_Remus et Lucy »_

Pas la peine d'ajouter qu'à ce moment-là, ma vie venait de s'écrouler. Comment ça mariage ? Ils ont tout juste vingt ans ! Non, ça ne va pas, c'est beaucoup trop précipité. Lucy, mais qu'est-ce tu fous ! T'as perdu la raison ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'épouser Mon Remus ? Ca ne devait absolument pas se passer comme ça…Non, pas comme ça du tout…Mais je ne pus poursuivre mon monologue intérieur plus longtemps car une berge céda quelque part dans mon cerveau et un flot de larmes se déversa le long de mes joues sans que je sache seulement pourquoi je pleurai exactement.

Plus tard, quand je me fus plus ou moins reprise, je remarquai qu'il y avait autre chose dans l'enveloppe. Une petite carte noircie par l'écriture serrée de Lucy.

« _Coucou,_

_J'espère qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne t'avoir rien dit jusque là mais je préférais garder la surprise. Et elle est de taille non ? Tu m'imagines moi, mariée ? C'est un peu rapide bien sûr mais nous sommes convaincus de prendre la bonne décision. Comme tu le sais, les choses vont mal dans le monde sorcier. Remus fait partie d'un ordre. « L'ordre du phénix ». Je ne peux hélas t'en dire plus car c'est classé secret défense mais en tout cas, ce qu'il y fait est dangereux et je crois que je ne supporterai pas de le perdre. Evidemment le mariage n'empêchera rien mais au moins, nous aurons construit quelque chose de solide ensemble. Je ne sais pas si tu me comprends mais en tout cas, j'espère que tu pourras venir car ta présence à mes côtés est indispensable. Tu pourrais même revenir passer tout l'été en Angleterre. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?_

_Gros bisous,_

_Lucy »_

Qu'est-ce que j'en dis ? Je n'en disais rien parce que je n'en savais rien. Tout ce que j'avais envie de faire pour l'instant c'était d'aller à ce foutu mariage et de crier quelque chose de bien senti au momentoù le curé dirait : « Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais ». Mais bon, ça n'aurait probablement pas été très bien perçu…

Ah lala...Je dois être maudite...

A SUIVRE

* * *

J'ai honte ! Non seulement j'arrive avec ce chapitre avec une semaine de retard mais en plus dans le dernier, il n'y avait même pas de réponses aux reviews et pourtant, je suis sûre de les avoir écrites. Je suis navrée parce que vous, vous passez du temps à m'envoyer des reviews et moi tout ce sue j'arrive à faire, c'est vous envoyez un chapitre avec Un grand merci à : puis plus rien en dessous. Ouais, je suis distraite et j'ai oublié de les copier en dessous et maintenant je n'ai plus aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve. C'est pourquoi j'adresse un grand merci et un grand désolé à toutes les personnes qui sont restée sans réponse et me rattrape dans ce chapitre : 

**RAR : **

**Rebecca-Black: **Alors comme ça on est du côté de Sirius? Merci pour la review!

**Touffue:** Voilà ce qu'on appelle une grande review et qui fait bien plaisir en plus. Plus de Sirius-Remus? Dans le prochain chap promis! Merci pour tes reviews!

**Mina Murrey: **Merci pour ta review! Le grand merci était en fait destiné à répondre aux reviews mais comme j'ai...ben oublié d'ajouter les réponses comme dit plus haut...Et au fait, je ne te prends absolument pas pour une folle...Enfin, si mon opinion peut compter parce qu'en fait, je me crois folle aussi! Allez à plus!

**Linoa07: **Et oui, en fait mon histoire est un grand classique. Merci de me lire!

**Lilpuce: **Coucou! Ben c'était pas vraiment vite vite vite...Mais bon, tu l'as quand même la suite, c'est pas ça qui compte? J'espère qu'elle t'a plus et encore merci pour toutes tes reviews!

**La Folleuh : **C'est bien parce que Julie à vraiment besoin de soutient avec tout ce que je lui fais subir...Et ce n'est pas fini! Merci pour la review!

**Lisia: **Et oui Sirius ou Remus? That's the question. A moins que je ne rajoute encore un personnage...Allez merci pour ta review!

**Lea13: **De t'embêter? Mais un reviewer n'embête jamais personne! Continue parce que j'adore les longuesreviews...Alors toi tu préfères Remus...Eh ben tu verras bien!Sinon merci de lire ma fic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! A bientôt j'espère.

**Kuro-hagi: **Toi tu balances entre les deux. Au moins dans un sens ou dans l'autre, tu ne seras pas déçue c'est bien! Merci pour ta review!

**Milune: **Merci encore de lire mes fics et ça me fait penser que je dois aller lire les tiennes! Merci beaucoup!

**Floooore:** Ben oui j'ai oublié! Ne t'inquiète pas, je te rend sl'argent du train demain et encore merci de me l'avoir prêté!

**Lily (toujours toiiiii): **Coucou! C'est vrai, je m'inquiètais de ne plus te voir! Alors comme ça tu traites les graçons de connard...Pas bien. Sinon, j'espère que ce n'est pas le même gars dont tu me parlais sinon nos deux histoires sont calquées l'une sur l'autre!


	13. Où l'on évite les échelles et les chats

Bon ben voilà bonjour à tous! On ne peut plus répondre aux reviews ici donc je n'y réponderai pas. S'est pas maintenant que je vais me rebeller au risque de voir mes fics se faire supprimée. J'adresse donc un énorme merci général à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et je repondrai aux reviews par les adresses e-mail!

Chapitre 13 : Où l'on évite les échelles et les chats noirs pour ne pas aggraver les choses.

-Waaaaw ! Ah c'est beau...

-Oui, en effet…Me répondit mon brave voisin pour m'éviter un bide magistral.

Je décollai mon nez de la vitre du train et le gratifiai d'un joli sourire (non, plus un des niais que je réservais à Remus-dit-le-connard). Je dessinai un petit bonhomme sur le rond de buée avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et me rassis de façons plus orthodoxe sur mon siège.

Le garçon me jeta un regard en coin. J'avais envie de lui préciser et que j'avais 20 berges et non 10 ce qui aurait pu être utile vu mon attitude pour le moins puérile. Il est clair que quand on a atteint un âge canonique comme le mien, on ne s'agenouille plus sur une banquette de train en aplatissant son gros pif contre la vitre sous prétexte que ce n'est pas sérieux. Mais pourquoi diable vouloir être sérieux au fait ?

Mon voisin de compartiment me jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son journal puis se replongea dans le cours de la bourse ou autre chose de tout aussi passionnant.

Je le détaillai plus attentivement pendant quelques minutes. Mignon….Mmh…Très mignon…Sérieux…Air gentil…Pas trop ressemblant à Remus-dit-le-connard physiquement parlant. L'homme parfait quoi. Et en plus, comble du comble, il avait levé encore une fois les yeux vers moi et m'avait souri…Sympathiquement je veux dire. Enfin, pas un sourire charmeur mais pas non plus celui qu'on adresse à un enfant en bas âge qui vient de réussir à faire trois gouttes dans son petit pot… Enfin bref, un sourire sympathique quoi.

Oh eh puis merde. Je serai prête à tout pour oublier Remus-dit-le-connard alors pourquoi ne pas engager la conversation. Pendant que je me creusai le ciboulot pour essayer de trouver un quelconque sujet de conversation autre si possible que la météo, il reposa son journal sur la tablette et me demanda le plus naturellement du monde d'où je venais.

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur la feuille de chou qu'il était en train de lire et remarquai qu'il était ouvert à la page BD (voilà comment on se trompe lourdement sur les gens) puis je répondis que je venais d'ici. Enfin, d'Angleterre quoi.

-Vous aviez quitté le pays ?

-Oui, pour un an. Et vous, vous êtes aussi un Rosbif ?

-D'adoption. Et qu'est-ce qui vous a ramené ici ?

-Un mariage.

-Le vôtre ?

-Non, Dieu merci non…enfin…Non, c'est celui de ma meilleure amie, dis-je avant de me renfrogner légèrement.

-Ben vous en faîtes une tête ! Le futur mari ne vous plait pas ?

-Oh si, si, au contraire.

Oops…Et voilà la première bourde après à peine dix secondes de conversation. Cela ne sembla pas perturber mon voisin de banquette qui se contenta de me regarder l'œil pétillant.

-Enfin bref, vous vous appelez comment en fait ?

-François.

Alors là j'y crois pas je rêve, pincez-moi.

-François comment ? Fis-je bêtement.

-Barrney.

-C'est pas grave.

-Pardon ? Fit-il un peu surpris.

Deuxième bourde. Je lui en laissais encore une troisième avant qu'il ne s'enfuie en courrant.

-Non, rien, je pensais simplement à un autre François…Mais lui c'était Dupont ou Dumont, je n'ai jamais retenu. Vous ne devez sûrement pas le connaître. En fait, moi-même je ne le connaissais pas.

Oops. Eh merde, viens de perdre mon pari mais de peu. Il n'a pas encore détalé mais à mon avis ça doit cogiter chez lui pour retomber sur le numéro de téléphone de l'asile le plus proche.

-Pardon, fis-je un peu confuse, ça fait des siècles que ma tête n'a plus touché un oreiller et je parle parfois tout haut mais…Enfin, il paraît que ce n'est pas tout à fait incurable.

-Oh mais non, je suis…euh…fasciné.

Waaw le mec parfait, je vous disais.

-Eh au fait qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?

Eh hop, voilà comment on passe au tutoyement sans même sans rendre compte. Je sens qu'on va faire un film avec notre histoire. Ce sera un espèce de coup de foudre dans un train avec des violons quand la fille (superbe soit dit en passant) devra descendre à la station suivante juste avant que le mec ne renonce à tout un tas de projets pour la rejoindre. C'est-y pas merveilleux comme scénario ?

-Je viens rejoindre ma fiancée.

Pourquoi y a-t-il toujours une faille dans mes scénarios ?

-Ah oui ? Fis-je avec cette fois un vrai sourire niais bien consistant.

-Oui, enfin, quand je dis ma fiancée, ce n'est pas encore vraiment officiel.

Puis, comme s'il n'attendait que ça depuis le début, il sortit un écrin de sa poche et me fit admirer une superbe bague d'or ciselé ou un truc du genre, je ne me souviens plus très bien.

-Elle a bien de la chance, fis-je avec franchise pour changer.

-Oh mais ça t'arrivera aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Alors là-dessus j'ai de gros doutes. Qui serait assez cinglé pour passer une bague au doigt de Julie Timmers ? Je vous le demande ?

Enfin, bref, deux arrêts plus tard, je m'apprêtai à descendre du train et pris donc congé de mon agréable camarade malheureusement déjà casé.

Je fis rouler ma lourde valise le long de la gare puis finit par apercevoir Lucy. Ma Lucy. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manquée elle ! Je me jetai à son cou et nous éclatâmes toutes les deux de rire.

Pour une fois, la chance était avec moi car le fameux Remus-dit-le-connard n'était pas dans les parages.

-Alors ma grande, à quand les noces ? Demandai-je tandis que nous nous dirigions en direction de la voiture.

-Demain…Fit-elle, hyper stressée comme toujours.

-Wouaw. T'es prête.

-Evidemment que non !

-Je me disais aussi.

-C'était trop rapide, fit-elle en s'appuyant soudainement contre la portière de sa petite Ford qui s'était apparemment très bien remise de son brutal accident de l'année derrière.

-Comment ça trop rapide ?

-Je sais pas moi tout, on…c'était peut-être un coup de tête…C'était…ouais…sûrement trop rapide hein ?

-Mais non. Ecoute, tu aimes Remus ?

-Oui, bien sûr mais…

-Et lui t'aime aussi. Je ne vois d'erreur nulle part !

Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal de dire ça. Moi qui était venue saboter le mariage ! Mais de toutes façons, c'était foireux parce que oui…même si certain ont encore de gros doutes…Julie Timmers a, quelque part dans sa cage thoracique, une espèce de morceau de chair en lambeaux qui bat. Peut-être d'ailleurs un peu trop quand on prononce le nom de Remus-le-connard. Mais il n'empêche qu'il bat.

Elle me sourit. Soulagée que je les approuve et s'installa au volant.

Nous parlâmes ensuite d'une foule d'autres choses. De ce que j'avais fait durant tout cette année, de mes examens et de ce que j'avais prévu de porter pour la soirée. Ce n'est que vers la moitié du trajet que je m'interrogeai sur l'endroit où Lucy était en train de m'emmener.

C'est seulement quand elle prononça les mots « enterrement » et « jeune fille » que je compris. Trop cool ! Mon premier enterrement qui de plus n'est pas le mien. Le pied !

Nous débarquâmes dans un petit café genre maison close –après mûres réflexions je me dis que ça devait être un peu l'idée- où nous attendait une foule de filles, toutes sorcières sans aucun doute. J'allais encore me taper l'incruste. Tant pis, les Chipendeal ne seraient peut-être pas sorciers eux.

Ne m'en veuillez pas si je vous passe la suite des évènements, ce n'est pas par honte ou par pudeur mais tout simplement parce qu'après mon deuxième verre d'un truc bariolé dont j'aurais probablement dû me méfier, j'avais tout oublié.

Quoiqu'il en soit, s'enterrer le jour avant son mariage n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée de Lucy parce que je ne sais pas elle mais moi, le lendemain, jour fatidique où mon cher amour allait à tout jamais m'échapper et où j'aurais dû prendre les choses en main en me manifestant courageusement de manière concrète et avec une grande clarté, j'étais complètement naze.


	14. Où l'on est ronde comme une bille

**Petit mot:** Voilà, normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde par mail! Si non, vous pouvez m'envoyer vos contestations! Mais il y a des revieweurs annymes qui ne mettent pas leur adresse et donc je ne peux plus répondre. Dsl et merci pour vos reviews et si vous voulez une réponse, ben mettez votre adresse! Allez, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 14 : Où l'on est ronde comme une bille.

Waïe, super, vu le temps que j'avais pris pour entrouvrir mes yeux et l'atroce douleur que cela m'avait causé, je compris en me levant que quelque chose clochait. Je sortis de mon lit avec un air hagard scotché sur le visage puis, une fois que je fus bien stable sur mes jambes, je me demandai pourquoi les fleurs sur les rideaux étaient en train de danser le jerk. Je me rassis sur le lit et il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre que si les fleurs (hideuses soit dit en passant) s'agitaient frénétiquement, ce n'était pas à cause d'une quelconque fièvre du printemps mais de mon espèce de cerveau qui avait grand besoin d'être totalement récuré.

Je fis vaguement le tour de la pièce en me demandant quel genre de folies j'avais bien pu faire de mon corps. Je me rappelai soudain l'enterrement de Lucy, ou du moins le début, puis je fis trois tours sur moi-même vers la gauche : on m'avait dit un jour que quand on avait le tournis, il suffisait de tourner dans l'autre sens pour se sentir mieux et comme j'étais sûre que mon cerveau tournait vers la droite…

Je m'administrai une énorme claque en me rappelant que mon cerveau n'était pas censé tourner dans ma boîte crânienne et je saisis réellement la gravité de la situation en remarquant que les fleurs des rideaux s'avéraient en fait être des petits lapins.

Je passai par la salle de bain et restai en faction devant la glace à contempler l'être hirsute et aux yeux injectés de sang qui se reflétait telle une vision cauchemardesque venue de l'enfer dans MA glace et qui, après mûres réflexions, se révéla être en fait Julie Timmers, autrement dit moi. Je passai la demi-heure suivante à appliquer, la bouche ouverte comme il se doit, une épaisse couche de rimmel pour cacher mais yeux de hippy en m'en foutant d'ailleurs partout, sauf sur les cils bien évidemment. Je me placardai ensuite de fond de teint pour couvrir mes chairs flasques et blafardes et terminai par passer un peigne dans mes cheveux en sacrifiant ainsi une bonne moitié de ma tignasse. A présent, je ressemblais plus à E.T. qu'à un hippy, en fait.

Mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Excepté toutefois mon aspect physique plus que repoussant, le fait que Remus ne m'aime pas, mon atroce gueule de bois, mon abominable envie de gerber, le fait que Remus va se marier, que je suis encore et toujours célibataire, que Sirius va me voir dans cet état, que je suis censée prononcer un discours et que la seule phrase intelligente qui me vienne à l'esprit soit « E.T. téléphone maison ».

Je descendis prudemment les escaliers et trouvai un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine. Je l'approchai de mes yeux et le lus…Ou plutôt, je contemplai d'un air stupide le flot d'encre flou qui s'étendait sous mes yeux.

Etais-je devenue presbyte ? En une nuit ? A moins que je n'aie comaté dans ce pieu pendant une vingtaine d'années et que ce petit mot soit de Lucy qui m'apprend qu'elle est enceinte de jumeaux et que ce serait pas mal que je dégage la chambre du haut parce que ça commence à faire un peu étroit avec les six autres gosses. Yepee. Bon comment je fais pour lire moi maintenant…

Si je me rappelle bien, mais faut pas trop compter sur mon esprit souple et logique ce matin, la gueule de bois est causée par la déshydratation. Donc, il me faut boire. Impérativement. Je bus de l'eau directement à la cruche et me sentis un peu mieux, à part peut-être le fait que je venais d'inonder le plancher. Les choses reprirent un peu de leur clarté habituelle et je pus donc, en plissant les yeux, décrypter le message :

« Salut,

On n'a pas osé te réveiller, tu dormais à poings fermés.

On est déjà partis à l'église pour la répétition.

Prends ton temps et fais-toi belle.

La messe commence à 12h.

Rendez-vous première rangée à droite ! »

Et en dessous de la signature de Lucy, il y avait celle de Remus. Après la première vague d'euphorie sur le fait que j'avais un autographe de Remus Lupin, je m'interrogeai sur le pourquoi de cette démarche. Y avait-il un message caché ? Si sa future femme écrit un mot à une copine, il n'est pas obligé de le signer aussi comme un document officiel.

Mais bon, peut-être que maintenant, ils font tout main dans la main. Même aller aux toilettes ? Me demandai-je stupidement en me prouvant qu'une grande rasade d'eau ne pouvait pas effacer toutes les autres grandes rasades de la soirée. Ou alors, il s'entraînait juste pour ne pas rater sa signature sur le registre de la mairie. Oui peut-être.

J'étais en train d'essayer d'interpréter le petit cœur esquissé dans la crolle de son R quand mes yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge. Je quittai donc à regret la seconde signature du mot pour me replonger dans la partie facultative du message.

« La messe commence à 12h »

Tiens c'est drôle, c'est la même heure que sur la pendule.

……

Aaaaaaahh !

Enfer et damnation, je vais rater ce putain de mariage.

J'enfilai à toute allure la mini robe mauve et haute couture que j'avais achetée pour l'occasion, attrapai le sac à main assorti, chaussai mes talons hauts et sortit dehors en titubant, genre ivrogne qui vient de se faire sortir d'un pub sauf qu'ici, c'était plus mon inaptitude à marcher sur des échasses que ma gueule de bois qui était en cause.

J'hélai un taxi et me rendis compte, à l'intérieur, que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait l'église St-machin chose. Le chauffeur malheureusement n'en savait rien non plus mais vu que ma robe était suffisamment courte et décolletée pour ne pas lui faire rater sa journée, il ne s'énerva pas et s'amusa à téléphoner à tous ses copains pour avoir des renseignements sur l'itinéraire le plus court, en répétant des : « vous inquiétez pas mam'selle on va y arriver » à chaque appel.

Environs 80 « Vous inquiétez pas mam'selle » plus tard, nous nous mîmes en route. Ils en étaient sûrement déjà aux petits fours de l'autre côté. Le chauffeur me déposa sur le parvis et je me sentis un peu obligée de lui donner un énorme pourboire.

J'ouvris la lourde porte qui se referma derrière moi avec un grand fracas, me coupant des bruits de klaxons et d'alarmes de voiture pour m'enfermer dans ce havre de paix aux effluves d'encens. Je m'avançai prudemment jusque dans les fonds baptismaux ou j'avais pleine vue sur Lucy et les fesses de Remus sans pour autant être remarquée des invités. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à ce que mon manque de ponctualité légendaire devienne un sujet de commérage.

D'après ce que je comprenais du discours du curé depuis mes fonds baptismaux, l'amour était un lien sacré qui pouvait soulevé des montagnes et que Lucy et Remus concrétisaientpar le plus beau de tous les sacrements et blablabla…M'en fous moi de leur concrétisation, c'est juste une passade rien de plus ! Remus, me quitte pas, je t'aaaaaiiiiiimmeeuuh…

J'étais en train de me demander ce qui se passerait s'il me prenait l'envie soudaine de gerber dans les bénitiers, quand le prêtre prononça la phrase que j'avais aussi longtemps attendue :

« Et si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il se lève maintenant ou se taise à jamais ».

Je me suis avancée toute résolue dans l'allée de droite pour me faire moins remarquer, prête à déclamer quelque chose de très intelligent qui n'aurait rien à voir avec E.T.

Puis je les ai vus, tous les deux, heureux et se couvant du regard comme deux petites colombes en quête d'amour et d'affection.

Mais outre ces deux piaffes bien fragiles et pleins d'idéaux prêts à être renversés sous les rafales du vaste monde, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui se sentait à vingt mètres à la ronde et contre quoi je ne faisais absolument pas le poids.

Ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, aucun doute là-dessus.

Je m'éloignai donc à reculons, regagnant mes fonds baptismaux, les larmes roulant le long de mes joues sans que je puisse rien y faire tandis que Remus et Lucy échangeaient leurs vœux et s'embrassaient tendrement.

Soudain, je butai contre quelque chose de dur, de grand et de…musclé.

Vu que ma gueule de bois avait un peu anesthésié mes réflexes, je me suis laissé tomber lourdement dans les bras secourables de ce beau gosse contre qui j'avais eu le bonheur de trébucher.

Puis je perdis un instant connaissance, gardant pour dernière image, celle de Remus et de Lucy qui, à travers mes larmes, souriaient de toutes leurs dents et de tout leur amour.

Berk…

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je n'étais plus dans l'église mais dans la sacristoche, allongée sur un lit avec le bel Apollon à mes côtés. Je tournai la tête vers lui et constatai sans surprise qu'il s'agissait de Sirius.


	15. Où l'on doit admettre que la vie ben

Chapitre 15 : Où l'on doit admettre que la vie ben…c'est comme ça.

Après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec Sirius, il dû lui sembler évident que j'étais soit devenue subitement et inexplicablement hydrocéphale durant l'année, soit que mon cerveau ne marinait pas dans de l'eau mais bien dans de l'alcool ce qui j'espère avait été sa première et seule conclusion.

Il me fit signe de me lever et c'est au radar que je le suivis vers un coin de la sacristie. Il ouvrit une armoire murale et me tendit une petite bouteille remplie d'un liquide mauve particulièrement douteux. Il la débouchonna et me la tendit en m'informant de ce qu'il s'agissait d'une potion de désaoulage qui était également efficace en cas de casquette plombée.

Trop lobotomisée pour m'interroger sur la présence d'une telle potion dans la maison du seigneur, je la bus d'une traite en jurant solennellement devant Dieu, Jésus, archanges et tout autre membre de l'équipe biblique (excepté peut-être Sodome et Gomor) que je ne retoucherai plus jamais à une goutte d'alcool. Jamais.

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes et quand je les rouvris, tout semblait à nouveau d'une clarté éblouissante. Comme par exemple le fait que je venais de laisser Remus et Lucy s'épousailler gaiement, me condamnant ainsi à me retrancher dans un monastère où je passerai ma vie à faire des génuflexions et à essayer de dévergonder toute une tripotée de petites nonnes.

M'interrompant en plein dans mes projets religieux, Sirius agita sa main devant mes yeux :

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui, merci.

-Dommage.

-Pardon ? Fis-je réellement étonnée.

-Si tu savais ce que tu peux raconter quand tu es pleine comme une andouille !

-J'ai dit quoi exactement ?

-Des choses que je n'oserais même pas te répéter. Qui aurait cru qu'une si jolie bouche puisse proférer de telles insanités !

Suite à quoi il me fit un clin d'œil coquin.

Prise d'un énorme doute je le regardai pour vérifier qu'il ne mentait pas. Lui aurais-je raconté quelques-uns de mes fantasmes honteux et particulièrement nombreux qui allaient de « morde un dentiste » à « faire avec John Travolta une foule de choses pas spécialement déplaisantes mais qui en tout cas auraient fait rougir l'inventeur du kamasoutra. » ?

Tout à fait absurde. Même en étant saoule comme la Pologne, je n'aurai jamais pu évoqué John Travolta alors qu'il n'a rien, mais alors là vraiment rien à voir avec les évènements présents. De plus, je n'étais plus si saoule que ça, j'avais quand même dû désaouler depuis ce matin. On ne reste pas indéfiniment ronde comme une tasse. Mais bon, avec les effets de la gueule de bois en prime… De toutes façons, je commençais à me rappeler quelques bribes de la conversation d'environs deux minutes que j'avais eue avec Sirius après mon réveil et il n'avait été question que du mariage…

Mon Dieu ! Qu'avais-je pu dire exactement sur Remus Lupin qui justement peuplait bon nombre de mes fantasmes ?

Sirius me regardait avec son regard bleu nuit, l'air particulièrement amusé par la situation.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivit-il, je suis un vrai gentleman, je ne répèterai rien. Tous tes secrets seront bien gardés.

Tous mes secrets, mais bordel, qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu lui raconter !

Je suis quelqu'un qui aime bien boire mais en contrepartie, je tiens assez bien l'alcool. Je m'interrogeai donc un moment sur le nombre de cadavres de bouteille que j'avais dû laisser derrière moi à ce putain d'enterrement pour que le lendemain, les effets n'aient pas encore diminué. Peut-être que les alcools sorciers sont très différents de ceux que nous, pauvres moldus, buvons. En tout cas, leurs méthodes de désaoulage valent bien mieux que notre bon vieux café serré. En effet, à présent, je me sentais à nouveau fraîche et énergique. Prête pour récupérer Remus. Mais c'était un peu tard pour ça…

Sirius, interprétant mal ma mine déconfite, se ravisa :

-Eh mais je rigole, ce n'était pas des choses si intimes que ça……Ah, je comprends. Tu l'aimes toujours, pas vrai ?

-Je voulus protester énergiquement mais ne pus qu'hocher honteusement la tête comme une petite fille prise en faute.

-Allez viens, dit-il en passant un bras autour de ma taille, allons boulotter quelques petits fours mais…

Il me regarda dans les yeux en me menaçant de son index.

-…Interdiction de toucher à un seul verre d'alcool !

Arrivés dans la salle de réception, mes joues se colorèrent légèrement quand, d'après les regards assassins que me lancèrent la gente féminine au grand complet (excepté Lucy et une aïeule chauve et aveugle) ainsi que trois garçons coiffeurs, je me rendis compte que Sirius me tenait toujours par la taille. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et il me répondit par un sourire goguenard.

Super, j'avais toujours su que ma vie allait se terminer au cours de cette soirée mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela aurait été piétinée par un troupeau de gonzesses hystériques.

Au milieu de la salle, Lucy me fit de grands signes, répandant par la même occasion une pluie de riz et de pétales de fleurs qui s'étaient coincés dans les plis de sa superbe robe. J'allai la rejoindre et saluai ses parents que je n'avais pas revus depuis longtemps. Ensuite, Lucy me traîna jusqu'au coin où s'étaient rassemblés les maraudeurs. J'étais ravie de revoir James et Lily, apparemment futurs parents si j'en jugeais par le ventre arrondi de la jolie rousse. Peter était là aussi, toujours célibataire. Sirius les avait rejoint et arborait à présent des traces fraîches de rouge à lèvre sur tout le visage. Et puis bien sûr, Remus terminait le cercle, encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir et rayonnant à cause d'une femme qui ne s'appelait pas Julie Timmers. Apparemment, ils étaient en train de parler des bizarreries du destin.

-Non mais qui aurait pu prédire que Lily Evans s'appellerait un jour Lily Potter alors qu'elle prononçait ce nom avec tellement de dégoût il y a quelques années, s'exclama Sirius.

-Vous vous détestiez ? Fis-je complètement abasourdie en voyant le couple épanoui que j'avais devant moi.

-Non, intervint James en rigolant, elle me détestait mais moi j'étais déjà raide dingue d'elle mais elle s'évertuait à ne pas le remarquer, hein Evans.

-Tu ne t'y prenais pas spécialement bien, Potter, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Et maintenant, ils s'adorent, conclut Sirius amusé.

-Non, corrigea Lily, on se déteste cordialement, c'est différent.

-Avoue que tu es folle de moi, Evans.

-Folle sûrement si j'en juge par cette bague, dit-elle en brandissant son alliance.

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que James passait sa main dans ses cheveux en lançant un regard incendier à sa femme qui finit par éclater de rire et l'embrasser.

-Et puis, continua Lily, qui aurait pensé que le timide Remus et la rougissante Lucy finiraient un jour par s'avouer leur flamme.

-C'est vrai ça, se rappela James, vous vous êtes tournés autour pendant combien de temps au juste ?

-Toute leur scolarité je dirais…approximativement bien sûr, renchérit Sirius.

-Et Sirius, se vengea Remus, qui aurait cru que toi, l'indécrottable tombeur de toutes ces dames, tu pouvais rester toute une année célibataire ?

-C'est vrai ça ! Fit Lucy en attendant apparemment une réponse de Sirius.

-Se pourrait-il que Don Sirius soit amoureux et se morfonde d'amour en attendant désespérément un regard de la belle au bois dormant ? Questionna Lily en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je fixai Sirius avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, me demandant si j'étais ou non cette fameuse belle au bois dormant. J'écartai rapidement cette pensée. Cela faisait plus d'un an que je n'avais pas vu Sirius et je n'avais répondu à aucune de ces lettres. N'empêche, cette fille avait bien de la chance et le « Si la boxe s'appelle Julie Timmers… » de Tid ne cessait de retentir encore et encore à mes oreilles, me rappelant combien j'avais été stupide de le laisser filer.

Je ne pourrais en jurer mais je suis quasi sûre qu'à cet instant, un Sirius légèrement rougissant, posa son regard furtivement sur moi. Mais quand je tournai mes yeux vers lui, il regardait à nouveau fixement le plancher.

La conversation dévia sur un tout autre sujet et j'allais donner ma position sur les toasts au saumon quand une petite main tremblante tapota doucement mon épaule. Je me retournai en sursautant et eus juste le temps d'entrapercevoir une petite dame replète avec de grosses lunettes à montures dorées avant d'être engloutie dans une étreinte aux relents de parfums capiteux qu'affectionnent les vieilles dames. Peut-être d'ailleurs pour qu'on n'oublie pas leur présence…

-Julie, Julie ! S'exclama-t-elle.

J'aurais bien voulu lui répondre mais comme je ne savais absolument pas qui était cette bonne femme, je me voyais mal dire : « Madame, Madame ! »

La vieille dame m'entraîna hors du cercle et entailla une bavette en me disant combien j'avais grandi et combien j'étais devenue jolie. Heureusement, Lucy me tira de ce mauvais pas et accourut embrasser la vieille dame en s'écriant « Tante Maria, ta robe est superbe ! ». Ensuite, juste avant d'aller saluer un autre groupe d'invités, elle se retourna vers moi en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Tante Maria…Ah oui, j'y étais à présent, je l'avais vue en tout et pour tout une seule fois dans ma vie lors du septième anniversaire de Lucy. Comment est-ce qu'à l'âge où la plupart des gens deviennent séniles et oublient jusqu'au nom de leur chat adoré, cette dame se souvenait encore de moi et pire, m'avait reconnue ? J'espérais avoir un tant soit peu changé depuis mes sept ans !

Après une aimable discussion sur la mort de son époux, l'oncle Edmond, je réussis à me faire kidnapper par le buffet de toasts. Au moment où j'en attrapais un aux crevettes roses bourré de mayonnaise, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Encore la tante Maria….

Je me retournai avec un sourire résigné avant de découvrir que la tante Maria s'était en fait transformée en Remus Lupin, le même Remus qui m'avait volé mon cœur et qui avait actuellement toujours sa main sur mon épaule. Il avait d'ailleurs tout intérêt à la retirer rapidement avant que je ne réponde plus de rien.

Il se pencha et me souffla à l'oreille, me faisant par la même occasion perdre tous mes moyens :

-Je peux te parler une minute ?

Si j'avais su ce qu'il allait me dire à ce moment-là, j'aurai sans aucun doute pris mes jambes à mon cou ou enfoncé ma tête dans la pièce montée pour être sûre de ne rien entendre.

Mais, comme j'étais une pauvre petite moldue dépourvue du moindre pouvoir magique de divination, je m'avançai comme une idiote jusqu'au balcon et me contentai de contempler béatement l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi. Il prit sa respiration puis commença :

-Julie, tu es la meilleure amie de Lucy. Et comme elle projette de faire de toi sa conseillère matrimoniale et la marraine de nos futurs rejetons, nous risquons d'être amenés à nous voir régulièrement. Et donc, je pensais qu'on aurait pu ben…Essayer d'améliorer un peu notre relation qui n'est, tu dois le reconnaître, pas des plus amicales.

Je fus incapable de répondre quelque chose à ça et me contentai de baisser la tête.

-Alors voilà, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être commencer par s'expliquer, tu ne crois pas ?

J'acquiesçai, consciente que cette fois-ci, j'allais devoir lui dire la vérité :

-Tu veux sûrement savoir pourquoi j'ai l'air de te détester, la vraie raison cette fois ?

Il hocha la tête m'encourageant ainsi à poursuivre.

Mais moi, je n'avais aucune envie de poursuivre parce que j'allais devoir lui expliquer que je m'étais bêtement entichée de lui et il allait se moquer de moi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais d'un côté, cela avait-il encore une quelconque importance ? Je décidai donc de me jeter à l'eau :

-Eh bien, pour être franche. Je ne te déteste pas…Pas du tout…Cette comédie était plutôt une façon de me…de me préserver…

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Remus, il venait de comprendre ce que j'avais mis tant d'ardeur à lui cacher.

-Tu vois, je pense que la première fois où je t'ai vu, ça a été….le coup de foudre ! Et pour ne pas laisser paraître mes sentiments, j'ai joué la froideur. J'ai même été jusqu'à m'inventer un petit ami fictif, annonçai-je piteusement.

-Tu avais peur que je tombe amoureux de toi ? Fit Remus sombrement.

A cette idée, mon teint s'empourpra. Que j'étais stupide, il allait s'imaginer que je me croyais irrésistible !

-Non évidemment, y avait pas de danger, fis-je avec un petit rire nerveux. On voyait tout de suite que Lucy et toi vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. J'ai juste voulu ne pas semer la pagaille dans votre couple. Si Lucy avait compris mes sentiments, elle se serait sentie mal à l'aise et…enfin, je ne voulais pas que ça se sache quoi.

J'étais pitoyable. Il y eut un moment de silence puis Remus m'imita et nous restâmes quelques secondes à enregistrer toutes les petites imperfections des pavés.

-Ben merde alors.

Remus venait de lâcher ça, d'une voix rauque. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il éclate de rire ou qu'il me tapote le dos gentiment mais pas à ce visage fermé. Là, j'avoue que je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je en me penchant vers lui.

Il se redressa et planta ses yeux mordorés dans les miens.

-Rien.

-Je…je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise avec mes problèmes, tu sais. Je suis désolée.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça.

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Rien, je te dis. Tout va très bien.

Bon j'avais deux solutions, ou je poussais la curiosité à savoir quels secrets recelait le visage de marbre que j'avais devant moi ou je m'en allais déprimer ailleurs…Malheureusement, j'ai toujours été de nature curieuse et je le regrette encore amèrement. Il y a des fois comme ça où il vaut mieux rester dans l'ignorance.

-Si, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose. J'ai été franche avec toi. Sois le également envers moi, murmurai-je d'un ton ferme.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

-Je ne m'en irai pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit.

-D'accord. Si tu veux la vérité la voilà.

Il fit une pause puis déclara :

-La première fois qu'on s'est vus, ton coup de foudre...eh bien,…il était réciproque.

Cette phrase tomba dans le silence et une douleur atroce me submergea petit à petit, comme une bombe à retardement, tandis que Remus poursuivait :

-Je t'ai tout de suite trouvée merveilleuse. Même si par après, je me suis rendu compte que tu me détestais et que tu avais un petit ami. A ce moment-là, j'aimais toujours beaucoup Lucy mais les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi étouffaient un peu ceux que j'avais pour elle. Alors un jour, même si je savais que tu ne m'aimerais apparemment jamais, j'ai dit à Lucy qu'on devait faire un break car j'avais besoin de réfléchir sur notre relation. Et sur toi et moi aussi mais ça, je ne lui ai pas dit. C'est ce jour-là qu'elle a eu son accident. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé mais en tout cas, si elle s'est retrouvée dans le coma, c'est en partie à cause de moi.

Il reprit sa respiration tandis que moi j'essayais vainement de retenir les larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à rouler le long de mes joues. Il m'aimait. On aurait pu être ensemble. Si seulement je n'avais pas joué ma petite mascarade tout aussi inutile que ridicule…Si seulement j'avais su…

-Un fois à l'hôpital avec toi, reprit-il, j'ai réalisé que je tenais encore énormément à Lucy mais à ce moment-là, tu t'es également rapprochée de moi. Et puis il y a eu un soir, le soir où on s'est embrassés. Là, j'ai cru un instant que tu ressentais la même chose que moi. Puis Lucy est arrivée et tu t'es enfouie si rapidement que j'ai cru que je m'étais trompé. Ce soir-là, j'ai compris que je ne t'aurai jamais et j'ai fait quelque chose de très lâche : j'ai pris la décision de rester avec Lucy et j'ai fait une croix sur toi en me convainquant que tu n'étais qu'un béguin.

Il soupira puis reprit, toujours sans me quitter des yeux :

-Je ne regretterai jamais ce choix parce que j'aime Lucy. Je l'aime énormément. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais su quels étaient tes sentiments pour moi.

Là, c'en était trop. J'éclatai en sanglots. Il était marié. Il ne m'aimait plus. J'avais tout gâché. J'avais en quelque sorte loupé un train, un train qui ne repasserait jamais puisqu'il s'était trouvé une très jolie gare.

-Ce qu'il y a, dis-je en reniflant, c'est que…je crois que je t'aime toujours.

A ce moment-là, je me sentais des plus ridicules à chialer comme un bébé mais Remus fit quelque chose qui me surprit et dont je le remercierai indéfiniment. Il me prit dans ses bars et me berça doucement.

Il resserra encore son étreinte et me souffla des paroles que je n'oublierai jamais et dont je me servirais pour remonter toutes les pentes que la vie creuserait sur mon chemin.

-Ecoute Julie, ce que tu as fait pour Lucy et pour moi en t'effaçant comme tu l'as fait, c'était magnifique de ta part et le bon sens veut que l'on n'ait pas qu'un seul amour dans la vie. Tu es une femme merveilleuse et plein de gens bien s'en rendront compte autour de toi. Oublie- moi, c'est trop tard maintenant, ça me fait mal aussi mais il faut que tu ailles de l'avant. O.K. ?

-O.K., dis-je en séchant mes larmes d'un geste de la main.

Il se détacha de moi et d'un signe de la tête, je lui fis comprendre que tout était vraiment O.K. et qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Il se retourna en chemin en m'adressant un très beau sourire qui me remonta un peu le moral.

Je m'accoudai au balcon et frissonnai. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder la rue et les voitures tout en bas en me demandant si la sangle qui m'étreignait le cœur se desserrerait un peu si je m'envolais au-delà de tout ça. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je m'assis sur la rambarde, abandonnant mes talons hauts sur la terrasse et balançai mes jambes dans le vide. Le vent faisant gonfler ma robe et séchant mes larmes silencieuses par la même occasion. Au moment où, toujours dans mon demi-coma, j'allais me mettre debout, deux bras rassurants vinrent enlacer ma taille pour me ramener sur le sol.

-Oh là, pas de bêtise, hein ? Dit Sirius en rigolant.

Puis, en voyant mon visage ruisselant de larmes, il changea de ton, se rendant compte que si j'étais montée sur ce balcon, ce n'était pas uniquement pour prendre l'air.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je pris une grande inspiration et murmurai avant d'enfouir mon nez dans son cou :

-Il m'aimait.

Sirius ne demanda pas d'autres explications, comprenant ce que je voulais dire par ces trois petits mots.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête et en quelques secondes, je me retrouvai sur le palier de mon ancien appartement que j'avais reloué avant d'arriver ici.

-Merci, dis-je toujours dans ses bras.

Et puis, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai. Il répondit à mon baiser et pendant un instant, j'eus à nouveau l'impression que tout allait bien. Puis Sirius se décolla lentement de moi et me dit en remettant une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille :

-Julie, je ne peux pas faire ça alors que la personne qui a fait couler ces larmes occupe encore toute la place dans ton cœur.

C'était clair et je constatai douloureusement que je n'étais de toute évidence pas la belle au bois dormant.

J'allai refermer la porte après m'être excusée quand il stoppa mon geste de son bras.

-Eh Julie…je t'aime et je t'attendrai.

Puis il partit sans se retourner. Je fermai la porte et allai fouiller dans mes valises qui par un enchantement habile avaient été déposées dans le séjour. Je dénichai une bouteille de bière et mettant ainsi fin à ma bonne résolution vieille d'à peine quelques heures, je la décapsulai.

Je la bus en regardant autour de moi. Retour à la case départ. Un an, un an de ma vie passé à me morfondre sur mon triste sort. Mais voilà, comme l'avait dit Remus, il fallait aller de l'avant. Sirius m'aimait. Et peut-être qu'un jour, oui un jour…J'avais raté un train très important dans ma vie mais le jour où un autre train passera devant moi et que je serai prête à aller dans une autre direction alors, je sauterai dedans. Oui, celui-là, je ne le raterai pas…

Je terminai ma bouteille et m'endormis toute habillée sur mon divan avec le vague projet d'aller faire de la boxe le lendemain. Et peut-être même d'inviter Sirius à se joindre à moi.

FIN

Et voilà, ne vous inquiétez pas (si certains s'inquiètent) cette fic sera bien évidemment à suivre et si je coupe la fic, c'est juste pour changer de catégorie car il est maintenant évident qu'avec Remus, les choses sont bel et bien terminées. La suite s'appellera « **Pourquoi pas lui ?** »et arrivera bientôt ! Elle aura comme personnage principal Sirius et racontera les péripéties de Julie Timmers pour oublier son loup garou adoré. Attention, les choses ne sont pas tracées d'avance ! Le point de vue ne change pas non plus. Donc, si je termine cette fic, c'est juste pour respecter les personnages principaux. J'espère que ça ne perturbera personne ! Je peux pour ceux qui le désirent vous prévenir de l'arrivée de cette suite (dites le moi par review) ou alors, il vous suffira de regarder dans ma bio.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic et j'espère que même les grands fans de Remus Lupin continueront à la suivre!

Je peux dorénavant vous dire que ma fic sera une trilogie (wah quel mot !) et qu'il y aura une suite à l'époque de Harry. Mais je n'en dis pas plus maintenant car si le tome sept venait à emberlificoter mes plans, je ne voudrais pas vous avoir en quelque sorte menti !

A bientôt et venez nombreux !


End file.
